


Sinful Tragedies

by gypsiesandjaywalkers



Category: Red Canyon (2008)
Genre: Aggression, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Dominance, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Sex, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-04-05 07:59:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 28,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14039730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gypsiesandjaywalkers/pseuds/gypsiesandjaywalkers
Summary: It has been seven years since Jeremy Daniels has last set eyes on his younger sister. Disillusioned with her parents divorce, Nissa ran away from home at the age of sixteen. Surprisingly, the girl has been very good at staying under the radar, and nothing Jeremy has been able to do could track her down. Until now.Beaten and left to die, Nissa has been transported to a hospital in a lonely desert state, her memories leading up to whatever happened to her gone. One thing she does remember?Mac.The well know meth dealer (and user) who frequents a bar known as the Luna Mesa. Mac isn't known for being nice. In fact he's been brought in for questioning in the disappearances of many young girls. But who exactly is he to Nissa and what, if anything, did he have to do with what happened to her?





	1. Chapter 1

**JEREMY**  
_Sixteen Days Ago_

"I'm telling you man, you have got to let this go. Let her go. She's not your sister anymore. That girl you loved? The one you've been chasing for the last seven years? That girl no longer exists."

Jeremy clenched his teeth together. Did this young man not understand what it was like to lose someone he loved? 

"I don't care what you think. In fact, I didn’t pay you to think. I paid you to find her." Jeremy ground out. "And now that you have, I do believe I no longer need your services."

"Boss ain't gonna like.."

"I do not care what the boss likes or doesn't like. This was a deal between you and I. Or did you forget that?"

Jeremy took some pride in seeing the younger man's face pale. It would appear his reputation did still proceed him in some things at least. Impatiently, he held out his hand, waiting until the file was handed over. 

"Thank you, you may go now". 

Jeremy waited for the young man to leave, before pouring himself a short glass of whiskey from the bottle he kept in his desk. He looked at the file before him, knowing it held the answers to the questions he had had for the last seven years, but unsure as to whether or not he really wanted to know the answers. Wasn't there a saying about ignorance being bliss? 

Taking a deep drink from his glass and relishing in the burn the whiskey left, he settled back, picked up the folder and opened it, frowning when he noticed the first entry was dated almost a month ago.

After months of searching and following lead after lead, and encountering several dead ends, it appears that I have finally located the subject. One Carnissa Daniels. Went missing seven years ago after running away from home. I will continue to monitor the situation and will report back once I ascertain whether or not this is the girl who has been missing for so long.

Surveillance night one

\- Subject seen entering Mesa Luna bar at approximately 3 P.M. It would appear she has been employed there for some time as all the customers seem to know her. All is quiet.

\- 6PM subject was approached by a stranger. The man spent some time speaking with her. Subject seemed to become agitated. 

\- 8PM the man grabbed the subjects wrist as she walked by. Subject responded by punching him in the nose. Man raised his hand and would in my opinion have struck the subject had he not been subdued by another man. The first man was dragged outside by the second and promptly given a sound beating. 

\- 10 PM Subject was seen leaving with her rescuer from earlier. By the way, the pair acted it was obvious there is some relationship there. Will provide more information as found, and resume surveillance tomorrow. 

Jeremy leafed through some of the photographs provided. His sister looked much like he remembered her. Older of course, and a little harder around the edges maybe. But it was still her. He frowned slightly as he leafed through several photos of her with a man. He was definitely trouble. Mean eyes, eager for a fight, even in the photos Jeremy could tell there was something off about him. With a heavy sigh, he returned back to the reports in front of him. 

Surveillance night two

8PM - Shift thus far uneventful. Subject reported for duty as usual, but nothing of significance to report. 

10PM - Subject seen leaving Luna Mesa alone. I followed until she came to a run down house near the outskirts of town. Subject parked and quickly went inside. I was able to get close enough to discern this is the home of the man from the bar. Unfortunately, I couldn't stay for fear of being caught. 

Surveillance night three  
It would appear it is the subject’s night off. Will continue to observe. 

9PM - subject has arrived at the Luna Mesa on the arm of the man she has been spotted with before. I am preparing to enter the bar to see if I can learn more about them. 

12 AM - Both subjects have left the bar. I have ascertained that the female is almost certainly the missing girl as the man - who I have identified as Mac - referred to her as Nissa on numerous occasions. I have tried to learn more about the man, but it would appear that most people who frequent this place won’t speak truthfully about him. 

1 AM - I feel safe enough in reporting that there is a definite relationship between the subject and Mac as I accidentally caught them in a compromising position in his truck. Tomorrow I will reach out to local law enforcement and see what I can find out. 

The following pages were police reports. Apparently his sisters friend had a long history with the local and state police. Drug charges - unsubstantiated. Questioned in the disappearance of a college girl. Several drunk and disorderly citations. Several assault charges. A couple pops for assault with a deadly weapon.

"What the hell have you gotten yourself into?" Jeremy asked aloud before reaching for his phone. His first call was to his partner Matthew. Telling him that Nissa had been found and asking him to make some further inquiries about this Mac character she had been keeping company with. It would look better coming from him at the moment. The second call was to Eileen. 

His sisters best friend. The girl who had grown up thick as thieves with his sister. Who had claimed she had had no word from her former friend. A claim Jeremy was nearly certain was a lie. He knew Nissa didn't want to be found, but he could not believe she wouldn't have sent a letter here or there, or a phone call. Something to let her best friend know she was alive. Even if Eileen didn't want to tell him because of her loyalty. 

When the call connected, he simply said. "I've found her."


	2. Chapter 2

**NISSA**

_ Sixteen Days Ago  _

Nissa left the store, a smile on her face and a bounce in her step. She was certain that Mac would enjoy what she had purchased today - if he were sober enough to do so of course. If he wasn’t, well then the negligee and heels would keep for another day wouldn’t they? That was the nature of her relationship with Mac. Some days, he was sober - attentive and almost loving towards her. Some days, he was strung out on the meth - a little crazy, but horny as hell. And some days, well some days he just needed to hurt her a little before he pleased her. It was why their relationship worked. She understood him. She understood his needs and his desires. Hell, she got off on them. The secret smile she often wore when she thought of him touched her lips, even as her hand drifted to the bandage hidden under her shirt. The one that covered the bite mark he had left on her last night. This one, like the others she carried from him was likely to leave a scar. 

“Hey love”

Nissa turned at the sound of the familiar voice, a light laugh escaping her lips, “Hey there”   


“Can I give you a ride somewhere? My truck is just over there” he gestured to the truck she had ridden in numerous times. He was well known to her. She even loved him in her way.

“Sure”

“Here, let me grab your bags” he began before turning quickly towards her.

It was the last thing she remembered before her world went dark. 

 

**JEREMY**

_ Fourteen Days Ago _

“What do you mean I can’t see my sister?” Jeremy demanded, slamming his hand down on the counter. “I’ve shown you valid identification. I’ve done all I can to prove that I am her blood relation, and still you say I can’t see her?” 

“I’m sorry sir,” the petite, young nurse stammered, “But the police have said -”

“I AM THE FUCKING POLICE” Jeremy interrupted, before whirling around and snarling at his partner as Matthew laid a restraining hand on his shoulder. “You won’t have a badge much longer if you keep this up” he murmured, “And I would hate to have to train another partner…” 

Although Jeremy did not crack the smile that Matthew had intended, he did take a deep breath before turning back to the nurse who was still eying him wearily. 

“I’m sorry Miss” he said, “But I have not seen my sister in several years, and I’ve traveled a long way to find her, only to be told she was… she had been” he swallowed hard, “injured”. 

“And I am sorry that I cannot be of more help” the nurse said, at least sounding apologetic. “However, as I am sure you are aware, not only are the injuries your sister has sustained severe, but the culprit is still unknown. I am only doing what the state police have instructed me to do - and that is not to let anyone in to see her until they have spoken to them. We wouldn’t want to accidentally allow the person who did this to her in to see her now would we?” 

Jeremy wanted to tear his hair out. He wanted to scream and throw things, and demand to see his sister regardless. But of course the nurse had a point. She had no way of knowing that he wasn’t the one to put his sister here, even if that thought was utterly ridiculous. “Will you call the officer in charge of her case then?” he eventually asked. “And let them know that I am here now if they wish to speak to me.. Or,” he added after catching a look from Matthew, “I can come to them at their earliest convenience.”. 

  
  


**MATTHEW**

_ Fourteen Days Ago _

Matthew sent up a silent prayer that Jeremy could keep his temper under control for once. For as long as he had been partnered with the man he had come to learn two things. The first being that his sister was damn near an obsession, understandable after she ran away at sixteen. The second thing he had learned, and learned quickly, was that Jeremy had one hell of a nasty temper. And he was quick to unleash it. Sitting on the wrong side of a police interview such as he was now? Matthew shook his head. God only knew what was going to happen. Just as God only knew what was going to happen to his own neck if Jeremy ever found out what he knew. What he had done.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **TRIGGER WARNING**   
> This chapter is very dark and details in the abstract what was done to poor Carnissa.

****

**JEREMY**

_Fourteen Days Ago_

His hands were beginning to hurt from how hard he gripped the edge of the table. He had come across his share of incompetent police during his own time of the force, but these assholes? They had to take the cake. His sister was in the hospital, and yet they were looking at him as a suspect? It would have been laughable if it wasn’t happening to him. 

“Let’s go over this again” the officer began, leaning forward and steepling his hands in front of his face. 

“You haven’t had contact with your sister in over seven years?” 

“That is correct.” 

“And the reason for this is because…” the officer glanced down at his notebook although he had to remember the answer Jeremy had given him not an hour before, “she ran away?”

“Again, correct.” 

“Then you must agree Mr.Daniels, that it looks awfully suspicious you turning up less than twenty four hours after your sister was found beaten, raped and clinging to life.”. 

“No” Jeremy said, the anger in his voice becoming evident, “I most certainly do not agree that it looks suspicious! We have been over this, but for reasons known only to yourself, you seem to be unable of grasping basic English. It’s as I’ve told you Officer. I have had people searching for my sister over the years. She obviously was adept at covering her tracks,quite impressive I will admit for a child of sixteen to accomplish, and yet she has managed to stay under the radar until just recently. I received a file containing the whereabouts of my sister and after settling things with work, picked up my partner from the station and we made our way here immediately. As I’m sure you understand, we have traveled a great distance to see her, and would have not had the time, much less a reason to inflict the harm upon my sister that I am accused of doing. And yet, no one will tell me exactly what her injuries are except in the abstract. Are you being deliberately vague detective? Or do you seriously consider myself or my partner a suspect in this?” 

The officer sat, listening as Jeremy spoke, his face revealing nothing of what he was thinking. He had officers of course, checking out the alibi they had provided, but even he had to admit that it sounded plausible. He hoped he got a chance to interview the victim herself as he was curious just how, and why, she had managed to evade everyone for so long. It seemed too well thought out, too well executed to be merely the reaction to a divorce. Especially for someone as young as this victim had been when she left. Finally, he shifted, the chair squeaking in protest beneath his weight. 

“I consider everyone a suspect in this until I can prove otherwise” he said at last, reaching for a file folder that had been set off to the side. Opening the folder, he looked down, eyes scanning the contents as he debated how much to tell the man before him. Obviously if the man had hurt his sister, he would already know the damaged that had been inflicted upon her, perhaps he was looking for recognition. On the other hand, if the man was innocent of the crime, did he really want to share with him the sordid details of what had been done to this woman? 

“She was badly beaten,” he said, meeting Jeremy’s eyes across the table. “From the abrasions on her wrists and ankles, we can safely assume she was restrained with something. Likely a rope. She fought hard against her attacker, but.... there is no easy way to way this. Your sister has been raped repeatedly both vaginally and…” he swallowed hard. “Anally. Objects were used in her and on her. She was whipped, has marks on her body consistent with a caning, she has shallow cuts across her body, it’s a miracle her injuries are not more severe. The animal that set upon your sister meant to kill her Mr.Daniels. And that isn’t the worst of it” 

Jeremy looked up at him, tears shining in his eyes, “What can be worse than that?” 

“Some of her scars are old Mr.Daniels. And she is covered in bite marks, some of which also appear to be quite old. Whoever abused your sister Mr.Daniels, has been doing it for years”.


	4. Chapter 4

** MATTHEW **

_ Thirteen  Days Ago - After Jeremy’s meeting with the Police _

“You don’t have proof that he’s behind this.” Matthew tried to point out, even though his gut agreed with Jeremy. It was too much of a coincidence that Nissa had taken up with Mac and ended up the way she had been. 

“What more proof do you need Matthew?” Jeremy asked, lowering his voice even as he tipped his beer back, finishing it in one long swallow. Leaning forward again he whispered, “Mac’s not been seen here since my sister was found. He did this to her Matthew. And when I find him. I’m going to kill him”.

 

** MAC **

_ Thirteen Days Ago _

“What are you doing here boy?” Walter practically spit, eying his son with a mixture of weariness and anger. “I done told ya to lay low before ya bring the damn cops down on this place. Or maybe that’s what ya want. That it boy? Ya want the cops to find the stash of meth and see yer old man sent to prison again that it?” 

“Nah,” Mac replied, ignoring the looks his father gave him as he moved around the kitchen, grabbing the bottle of whiskey and a shot glass. “I want to talk about my woman”. 

The look on Walter’s face instantly transformed into suspicion. “Ya ain’t got no woman boy. Not anymore. Not after ya got all fucked up on that shit and nearly killed her. Not saying the bitch weren’t asking for it mind ya, but ya best be forgetting about her. Get on outta here Mac. Set up somewhere else for awhile. “It’s bad enough the normal cops be sniffing at your heels for every damn thing, but now ya got federal cops looking at ya for what ya done”. 

That was news to Mac. And changed things considerably. Not that they had anything on him when it came to what happened to Nissa. That woman would never point the finger at him for anything. She loved him. And besides, maybe he had roughed her up a few times more than he oughta have, and maybe he left his mark on her permanently in more ways than one, but she had asked for it. She had begged for it. She knew his darkness and she joined him in it. He didn't think he had been the one to put her in the hospital, not that the cops would believe him given his history. And what was more worrisome than that is they could very well be on their way to getting a warrant. Not that he kept any product in his house, he wasn’t that stupid now, but there were other things that could prove problematic should they be found. Maybe his old man was right for once. Maybe he should clean out that shit hole shack of anything incriminating and then lay low somewhere for awhile. 

“Wait, how the hell do you know they’re federal cops?” he asked Walter.  

“Well ain't nobody ever seen them before now have they?” Walter said, as though explaining something to a very small child. “And what else could they be? First ya got that sneaky little asshole coming round the Luna Mesa asking questions about her, and you come to think of it, next thing anyone knows she’s nearly killed and these two cops show up a day later? I told you something weren’t right about that girl Mac, dammit I told you!” 

“Nissa ain’t have nothing to do with this!” Mac said, throwing his glass against the wall and reveling in the shower of broken glass that rained down. “That girl was an innocent.” 

“That girl was probably a plant. Or are ya too stupid to see it? No doubt too busy thinking with ya dick instead of what little brain ya ain’t killed on that shit”. Walter sneered down at him, "Innocent?" he scoffed, "Even if I were to believe that, there ain't nothing innocent about that girl now. Not now that ya've ruined her". 

“A plant? Do ya hear yaself Walter? She was sixteen when she turned up here. Ain’t no way that girl is anything but what she says she is. I’m outta here. Keep an ear on the ground would ya Walter? Make yaself fucking useful for once!” 


	5. Chapter 5

**NISSA**

_Fourteen Days Ago_

The darkness was her preferred companion. In the darkness, it didn’t hurt. In the darkness, she could forget the way her body screamed in pained. She heard the voices of the doctors and nurses as they came in and examined her. She heard the voices of the police officers - they could be nothing else - with their questions and their accusations. It was then that she wished she could do something. Open her eyes, move her fingers. Shout from the top of her lungs that Mac hadn’t hurt her. Mac would never have done this to her. Right? A few tears leaked from her eyes, but no one noticed. She was alone. Again.

**MAC**

_Fourteen Days Ago_

The predator within him would not quiet. He needed release. He needed to hurt someone. He needed to KILL someone. Unfortunately, he had no outlet for the rage building within. He inhaled deeply, the familiar scents of his secret cave bringing little comfort. Now he had to work. Later he would find his release.

**MATTHEW**

_Thirteen Days Ago_

“Another girl has been found.” Matthew said, dropping down into a seat across from Jeremy and smiling gratefully as the waitress brought him a cup of coffee. “Although from what I overheard, this one wasn’t as lucky as your sister”

‘So this one’s dead then?” 

“Found in a shallow grave out in the desert. Raped, brutalized, cuts and bites covering her body. Sound familiar?” Matthew said shaking his head, “She would have stayed there too, if not for an unfortunate hiker getting lost with their dog. They are fine by the way”.

Jeremy shook his head, “You know, I’ve been doing some research online with the police database, there have been a lot of young women to go missing around these parts over the last several years. Some have been found deceased, but most have never been heard from again. I wonder if it's possible he’s been at this all along. I mean it fits…”

“It fits except when it doesn’t.” Matthew pointed out. “These girls are mostly hookers, and sure there are some runaways as one might expect, but you’re blind to one thing Jere. From all accounts, Mac was in a relationship with your sister. I don’t see her being the type of person to say 'oh it's fine go murder a hooker, dinner will be ready when you’re done'. And while I agree he is definitely a suspicious son of a bitch, why now? Why would he make it a show of letting everyone and their uncle know that Carnissa was under his protection just to do this to her? I think you’re fixated on the wrong person Jere, I really do”. 

“What I think,” Jeremy said after considering his friends words, “is that she was a handy alibi. That he never expected her to survive what he did to her. And then he could step out of the shadows, play the victim, and take any heat that may have been on him off. As you said, everyone knew they were together. And now he could claim that some monster has just killed his girl.” 

Matthew let out a slow breath. "I hadn't considered that....."

Jeremy leveled a look at his friend, "And I've considered every thing".


	6. Chapter 6

**JEREMY**

_ Twelve Days Ago _

Jeremy sat at Nissa’s bedside, holding his sister’s hand in his. Occasionally he could be heard speaking to her softly, other times, he just sat, praying to a God that he didn’t entirely believe in to just let her wake up. When he first felt her hand move beneath his, he didn’t recognize it. When he did, he jumped to his feet, tears of joy running down his cheeks even as he hit the call button for the nurse. His sister was finally awake. 

  
  


**MAC**

_ Eleven Days Ago _

He had been in his truck on his way back to his room at the motel he had been hiding out in when he heard the report on the radio. 

_ “In other news, local woman Carnissa Daniels has finally woken from the coma that she has been in since her brutal attack almost a week ago. If you recall, when we originally reported on this story, the young woman was not expected to survive. Police are still investigating, and residents as always are urged to call their anonymous tip line if they have any information.”  _

Mac’s adrenaline spiked as he yanked the wheel of his truck, expertly executing a u-turn in the middle of the road. He stomped down on the gas, his old truck protesting before roaring to life, carrying him back towards home. The motel could wait. Now he needed to get to her. 

 

**NISSA**

_ Ten Days Ago _

Everything hurt. In fact, she was still trying to find a place in or on her body that didn’t hurt. She wished she could remember what had happened to her. Ever since she opened her eyes it seemed there had been a steady parade of people in her room. Her brother, and how the hell did he find her, never left her side. And it seemed as though the same could be said for the police. Detective Branner was nice enough, as was his partner Detective Harris. The problem was she could tell they didn’t believe her. Or, they believed well enough she didn’t remember what happened to her, but what they couldn’t believe was her instance that Mac wasn’t behind it. 

“I’ve said all I’m going to” she said finally, reaching an unsteady hand for the paper cup of water on her bedside. 

“Miss Daniels” Detective Harris said, her voice soft, almost encouraging, “We can’t help you unless you talk to us. Now” she laid a comforting hand on Nissa’s which only caused her to flinch, “We believe you when you say you can’t remember what happened to you. The doctor’s told us from the start that even if you did regain consciousness you might not, but we need you to tell us where Mac is”. 

“If he’s not at home, or the bar,  then I don’t know”.

“You don’t know his hangouts?” 

Of course she knew about his hideouts. But she wasn’t about to tell them that. 

“No” she said, keeping her gaze steady on theirs. 

“Miss Daniels, you need to stop protecting him” this from Detective Branner. 

“I’m not protecting him Detective” Nissa said, training her gaze on him. “He’s done nothing wrong, what would I have to protect him from? Mac loved me Detective. And maybe you can’t understand that, but that’s the truth”. 

“Then why Miss Daniels, has he not been seen or heard from since the night of your abduction? If he’s done nothing wrong as you say, if he loves you then where is he? Why hasn’t he been here?”

Why indeed?

  
  


**MATTHEW**

_ Nine Days Ago _

“Yes, that’s right. She woke up three days ago” Matthew braced the phone between his shoulder and his ear as he navigated Jeremy’s car into the parking lot. “No. She claims she doesn’t remember anything from that night. The only thing she is sure of is that Mac didn’t do it to her. No, I don’t think the detectives do either. Sure. I’ll see you soon”. 

  
  


**JEREMY**

_ Six Days Ago _

It had taken two days before she was able to speak to him alone. Although she still didn’t remember any of what she had been through. She didn’t remember who had attacked her, where she had been, or mercifully, what had been done to her. The only thing she did was ask for Mac. A fact that grated on Jeremy’s nerves to no end. No he hadn’t seen him. By all accounts, he had disappeared after what had happened to her so the police argued he was most likely behind the attack on her - a fact that Nissa vehemently denied.

And now, now the doctor’s were making arrangements for her release when Jeremy realized she had no place to go. He couldn’t very well bring her back to the motel he and Matthew had been staying at. And there was no way in hell he was going to allow her to go back to that hovel with Mac.In fact, he wasn’t even convinced Mac was still there considering no one had seen so much as a whisper of the man since everything happened. He had sent Matthew out to find out if there were any furnished apartments he could rent quickly, cheaply, and hopefully on a month to month basis. He wasn’t sure how much longer his sister would have to remain in this godforsaken town before he could take her back home.

From outside the room, he heard shouting, and what sounded like a short scuffle before a man burst into his sister’s room, Matthew and a security guard hot on his heels. 

“I don’t believe it. Yer alive!” the man exclaimed, stalking towards the bed where his sister lay. “I don’t fucking believe that ya aren’t de”

The man’s words were abruptly cut off, not by Jeremy jumping from his seat and moving to intercept him, not by Matthew gripping his arm and hauling him backwards to where the burly security guard could yank his hands behind his back and force him against the wall, but by the fearful scream that had issued from Nissa.

That was all the proof that Jeremy needed to know without a doubt the man before him. The monster was Mac. And that he had been the one to nearly end his sister’s life.

“Matthew” he said tersely. “Call the police now”.

“No need,” the security guard said solemnly, “I’ll take this one downstairs and make sure the police pick him up myself. You folks concentrate on the young woman now. She looks like she’s had a fright. Come on boy, let’s get you out of here.”


	7. Chapter 7

**MAC**

_ Six Days Ago _

His heart was beating out of control. His life, his love was alive. But before he could touch her, before he could reassure himself that she was real she had let out that soul shattering scream. And then he was against the wall, the threat of the being arrested very real. This was it. He had done it. Once upon a time he had loved that girl. Once upon a time he had hurt her. Mac was beginning to think he had finally gone to far with her.

“I’ll leave” he said to the man currently holding him for the police. “I’m already a dead man, ya know it as well as I do. Let me go. I’ll leave. Not only here, but her as well. I did it. I tried to kill her”.

“I knew you would see things my way boy” the guard said before shoving him roughly towards the exit.

 

**NISSA**

_ Five Days Ago _

Nissa pulled her legs up under her, drawing her knees to her chest so that she could rest her chin on them. She still didn’t know what had happened to her. Just that she had been hurt, brutalized really. The police kept asking her questions she didn’t have the answers for, looking at her with pity and disbelief in their eyes. Jeremy had made accusations, on everything from why she had run away to why she kept covering for Mac. Only she wasn’t covering for him was she? Trying to remember the details of that night caused her head to hurt, and more it scared her. What if she never remembered? Jeremy was making plans to take her back to Virginia with him as soon as the police would clear it. But she didn’t want to go to Virginia. Her home wasn’t there. Her home was here. With Mac. She knew the police hadn’t kept him in custody. She knew because she had texted him on the pay-as-you-go phone she had purchased when Jeremy’s back was turned. She had begged him to come for her. To take her away and keep her safe, but he had refused. And that refusal cut her deeper than any other scar that she carried.

A quick shower had resulted in her answer. She was marked now. Ruined. Her body now carried the physical scars of her attack, overshadowing the ones that Mac had given her that she had carried for years now. She could remember her time with him vividly.

The way he sometimes used his belt to leave welts in her skin, the way he sometimes bound her to his bed and gagged her. The way he shoved his cock into her mouth until she had no choice but to gag on in. He was huge. She remembered the way he would fuck her, Mac never made love. She remembered the way he marked her, biting into her tender skin until he drew blood. She remembered the ways he would use his hands on her, how he would occasionally choke her when he was about to come.

But most importantly she remembered his declaration to her. “Yer making me love you”. It was the closest thing she would ever get to hearing those words from him, but it didn’t matter to her. She loved him. And with him she had been safe.

Until she hadn’t been.

And now Mac wouldn’t want her again. Not now that she was defiled. She had been a virgin when he took her to his bed. That had been her hold over him, the thing he had valued. And why he had held her on a pedestal. She hadn’t been like those other girls. The ones he used up and discarded. She had been his.

Now she was nothing.

**MAC**

_ Five Days Ago _

“I done told you to get the fuck outta here!” Walter screamed, spittle flying from his lips. “I done told you this would happen! Ya did this to her! I won’t cover fer ya this time be sure of that”

“I know I did. I don’t remember it, but I did...” Mac said quietly looking down at his hands, “There is no other reason for the way she reacted when she saw me.... But ya have to believe me…” Mac looked up, the truth written on his face, “I never meant to hurt her”.

"Wants are worthless boy. Go home. Forget about her. She'll soon be done with ya as well". 


	8. Chapter 8

**MAC**

_ Four Days Ago _

 

Mac slammed the door behind him, enjoying the sound of the wood crashing into the frame. Who the hell did that man think he was keeping his property away from him? It had taken him two days to find out where her brother had taken her. To an apartment that might as well have been a prison. It had taken him two days to come to the realization that despite what Walter wanted him to believe, despite what the police thought they could prove, there was no way he would have left her to die. 

 

He had gone to the apartment today to claim her. To bring her home, and he hadn’t even gotten to the front door, but been waylaid on the sidewalk by his no good half-brother telling him that Nissa didn’t want to see him. His brother had made it clear that she blamed him for what had happened to her, and even if she didn’t, there was no way he would let him within five feet of her. 

 

“And how do you even know?” his brother had finished by asking, “That you weren’t the one to do that to her?  After all Mac, we both know it wouldn’t have been the first time”. 

 

No it may not have been the first time Mac had hurt a woman and didn’t remember it. It wouldn’t even have been the first time he had hurt Nissa, but the difference he had told his brother, was that he remembered every damn thing about her. And that included every mark he had ever left on her perfect skin.

 

**MAC**

_ Seven Years Ago _

 

“The fuck ya doing in my house?” he had demanded of the young girl. She was filthy, her long brown hair matted, her clothes torn, and the expression on her face as she looked up at him from the floor one of absolute terror. Good. 

 

“Well? Ya gonna answer me or what?” he demanded again, watching as she tried to cower even farther away from him. 

 

“I didn’t know anyone li...lived here” she stuttered. “I thought… I thought it was ab….abandoned”. 

 

“Well ya thought wrong didn’t ya girl? Now get out of here. I got no time for filthy little whores”. 

 

Instead of moving, the girl simply began to cry. “Please… please sir” she said, looking up at him from the floor, “I’ve got nowhere else to go. I’ll do anything, anything you want for a shower and something to eat. I won’t even ask for a place to sleep. It’s just… I’ve been on the run for so very long and I’m hungry…” 

 

Mac stared down at her, the little lamb that had unknowingly entered into the wolf’s den and promised him paradise. 

 

“Anything” it didn’t come out as a question so much as it did a growl. 

 

“Anything” she affirmed. 

 

“Come on then” Mac said, his cock stiffening at the thought of having her. “The bathroom is back this way, ya can shower and” he eyed her, “Do ya have anything clean to put on?” 

 

The girl shook her head, “Everything I own is in that bag” she said with a nod to a duffle bag he hadn’t noticed before. 

 

Mac rolled his eyes, of course not. “Fine I’ll loan something to wear of mine, and I suppose my hospitality can extend to washin’ and dryin’ whatcha got. I’ll leave the stuff I think will fit ya by the door, ya go on and get yaself cleaned up ok? I’ll find ya something to eat”. 

 

The girl nodded and scampered into the bathroom, quick to lock the door behind her. So she was capable of rational thought then. Mac almost smiled until her heard her tiny voice from the otherside of the door. 

 

“Thank you sir” 

 

**MAC**

_ Four Days Ago _

 

He should have known then that girl would be trouble. Of course he hadn’t taken her to bed that night, he couldn’t once she had joined him in what barely passed as a kitchen and he realized just how young she was. As much as Mac enjoyed sex - and especially deflowering virgins - even he had standards. She was only sixteen, and that was a line even a monster like him was unwilling to cross. 

 

**MAC**

_ Seven Years Ago _

 

Over the leftovers that had not yet gone sour, he asked her about herself, learning that she had run away from home, for reasons she did not deign to tell him that night. She still didn’t know where she was going to end up, ‘here is as good a place as any I suppose’ had been her somewhat flippant response. 

 

When dinner was done, Nissa rose first, moving to stand between his legs as he remained seated in his chair. She lowered herself to her knees before him, causing his eyebrow to quirk up. 

 

“I promised you anything Sir” she said, trying to act brave even though he could see how her body was shaking. She was terrified. And for some reason her fear had the opposite effect on him than normal. For a reason he could not understand she suddenly meant something. 

 

“That ya did girl. And here is the bargain so pay attention. Ya ever been with a man before?” 

 

Nissa looked up at him and he could see the lie on her lips, before her cheeks colored and she looked away, shaking her head as if embarrassed. “I am, but if it is my virginity you want Sir..”

 

“STOP CALLING ME THAT” he demanded. “For Chrissakes call me Mac”. He didn’t mention that if she kept sitting on her knees and calling him sir he was likely to beat her silly and then fuck her senseless sixteen year old virgin or not. 

 

“Alright.. Mac” 

 

The sound of his name on her lips made his cock twitch. 

 

“I am gonna let ya stay here girl, with me. I promise I won’t be touching ya, or acting inappropriately with ya. Ya only a child. In exchange I expect ya to clean up around here, cook my dinner, wash my clothes, stuff like that. When ya get older I expect ya to get a job. This offer is good from now until the day ya turn eighteen”. 

 

Nissa had looked up at him with wide eyes, “And what happens then?”

 

“Then Nissa girl, I’m gonna fuck ya” 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING* This is Mac. For those of you who have not yet seen the movie he is a rapist. And unapologetic about it. This chapter is dark, its smutty, but what else did you expect when Nissa turns 18?

 

**MAC**

_ Six Years Ago _

 

It’s funny the things that happen to someone when they allow another person to get close to them. For myself having a young, beautiful woman in my house was to my benefit in ways I hadn’t expected. I wasted no time in putting it out that she was mine. Nissa was too young, too naive, and much, much too beautiful to have it otherwise. As soon as it became known that she was under my protection, I stopped worrying about what she did when I wasn’t there. Because I knew my reputation would keep her safe. I knew they talked about me, and I knew what they said. What I didn’t expect was that she would learn so quickly what it took to survive here, to survive in my world. 

 

The first time the cops showed up at my place wanting to know where I had been when that dumb whore had gotten herself killed, Nissa served them coffee and her freshly baked muffins. And all the while, she had cheerfully looked them in the eye and lied. 

  
  


**NISSA**

_ Five Years Ago _

 

And so it had gone for those two years. Mac left the house every day to do whatever it was he did, and while he was gone Nissa did what she had to do. She cleaned, she did laundry. She went grocery shopping and somehow managed to have dinner on the table for him every night. She heard the rumors of course, she would have had to have been deaf not to. But the Mac the people talked about when they thought she wasn’t listening wasn’t the Mac that she had come to know. No, he was not a nice man. He was an asshole. Yes, he was an addict. Nissa really didn’t care. He had done exactly as he had promised.  He had given her a place to live, he had bought her clothes, and food, and hadn’t expected anything from her. That didn’t mean she hadn’t gleaned a bit of him during their time together. Of course he tried to hide himself from her, but she had learned one definitive thing. Mac had very specific appetites when it came to sex.

 

And now it was time to pay the piper. 

 

Earlier this morning, she had tentatively reminded Mac that today was Halloween and asked for some money to buy a costume. When he scoffed at her, she has simply smiled sweetly and told him it was important to her. Reluctantly (and after calling her a few names), he had thrown a handful of twenties at her and told her to knock herself out. 

 

Now, she stood, frowning at herself in the mirror. At the time the slutty little red riding hood costume had seemed appropriate. She knew he was a wolf, but that didn’t stop her from wanting him. She wanted to please him. She wanted him to keep her. And no it was not Stockholm syndrome thank you very much. 

 

The sound of the front door slamming shut meant that he was home. And it was too late for her to change. Taking a deep breath, she stepped out of the bedroom and waited. 

 

**MAC**

_ Five Years Ago _

 

The sight of her in that stupid little costume had stopped him in his tracks. His day had been shit from the start. First Walter had been on his ass more than usual, then he had missed lunch working overtime to make sure the product his halfwit father had promised a drug lord would be ready.  He was tired. He was hungry. And he wanted a shower. So to see this girl dressed like a common whore, even down to the little basket in her hand made him see red. 

 

“I hope ya don’ think ya fuckin’ goin’ trick or treatin’ like that” he had spit out at her. 

 

“No… I just…” she looked down at her feet, clad in a pair of ridiculously high heels. “I just…”

 

“Ya just what? Dammit girl! I ain’t got time for this!” 

“It’s my birthday Mac” she said so softly he almost missed it. 

 

“It’s ya birth…” the full implication of what she was saying hit him. Her birthday was on Halloween. And somehow he had not figured that out in the two years she had lived with him. She was eighteen. She was HIS. 

 

“In that case” the grin he shot her could only be described as predatory. “Ya best run Little Red.”

  
  


**NISSA**

_ Five Years Ago _

 

Nissa’s laughter rang out through the house as she ran, her high heels making her wobble unsteadily. She heard Mac behind her, cursing as he banged his shin on the table as he passed. Her heart beat wildly in her chest, but she was almost there. Almost to the back door. Not that she would leave, she doubted she could even manage the stairs in her heels, but Mac didn’t need to know that. Her fingers had just closed around the knob when she was suddenly jerked roughly away from the door. 

 

“I’ve got ya now little red” Mac growled in her ear, before spinning her around and shoving her against the wall, his mouth hungirly closing over hers before moving to her neck, nibbling her fragrant skin before he bit down hard where her neck met her shoulder, her blood spilling into his mouth and down his chin. Her suddenly panicked scream was music to his ears. 

 

“Are you going to eat me Mac?” she had asked him then, forcing her eyes to his even while she tried hard to keep the fear from her voice. 

 

“I’m going to devour you” he replied, hoisting her over his shoulder as though she weighed nothing and carrying her towards the bedroom. 

 

**MAC**

_ Five Years Ago _

 

Mac tossed his burden on the bed so hard she bounced, nearly coming back off. The blood on her neck was vivid against her skin, staining the white of her costume. He saw the fear in her eyes, and he knew that she knew. She knew what he did. She knew what he was. She saw the monster within him that no one else seemed to. Perhaps she was the only one. 

 

“I’m gonna hurt ya” he said, “I won’t apologize for it either. This ain’t romance and roses Nissa girl. I ain’t that kinda man. I’m gonna tear ya open from the inside out. I’m going to make you scream. And those screams Nissa girl? Are going to be what gets me off. I don’t care if ya do let’s be clear on that. This is for me. This is my payment for takin’ ya in.”

 

He watched as she swallowed hard, her eyes never once leaving his. When she failed to respond, he reached out, gripping her chin, his fingers digging painfully into her skin. He hoped it bruised. “Do ya understand me girl?” 

 

She nodded, the glimmer of tears already in her eyes. Oh he was going to enjoy her.

 

“Take off that ridiculous costume” Mac said, shoving her away from him. “Leave the heels on. Do it now Nissa girl or I’ll cut it off ya” 

 

He watched her scramble to obey him, waiting until she was naked before him before he kicked out of his work boots, unzipped his overalls, and shoved them down before pulling his wife beater over his head. He watched her as she watched him, a knowing smile on his lips as her eyes widened on his size. He crossed the room, fisting his hand in her hair and yanking her head back. “First things first Nissa girl. Ya gonna suck my cock. And don’t get any funny ideas about using ya teeth if I do something ya don’t like. Ya bite me” he yanked her hair hard, “I’ll knock every one of ya damn teeth out ya got me?” 

 

Another fearful nod. His cock twitched. He was already starting to ache for her. Without releasing his grip on her hair, he pulled her head down to his cock. “Now be a good girl and open wide” he said, a short bark of laughter escaping his lips as he shoved her face down on his cock feeling her gag around him. Mac snapped his hips, enjoying the feel of his cock sliding down into her mouth, feeling her gag around him, unable to pull away or even breathe properly. His eyes opened when he felt the vibration of her lips around his shaft. Her eyes were closed to him, the mascara running down her face as tears leaked from her eyes, but it was her hand that he noticed. If he wasn’t mistaken, she was rubbing herself. Pulling her head back, he started down at her, his lip curling as she started guiltily up at him. 

 

“Did I tell ya ya could do that?” he demanded, giving her head a shake as his hand was still in her hair. 

 

“N...No Sir” she whispered, looking down and moving as though to fold her hands in her lap. 

 

“Not so fast” he said, pulling her hand towards him and sucking on her fingers. Tasting her. He damned near moaned in pleasure himself. 

 

“Lay back and spread those pretty legs girl. I think I’ll eat ya after all” 

 

Mac positioned himself between her splayed legs, using two of his fingers to spread her lower lips open. “Virgin pussy” he murmured, inhaling her scent, “There is nothing like it”. Leaning forward, Mac slid his tongue against her, delving into her. Slowly he pushed his tongue in and out of her, before sucking on her clit causing her hips to arch up. One day, he would fuck her with his fingers, but not today. Not when she was still innocent. He licked her, listening to her moans and grinning as he felt her hips rocking against his face. So she was enjoying it. Shame then it was going to end so soon. 

 

Without warning, Mac turned his head, sinking his teeth into her thigh until once again, he tasted her blood. This time her scream was one of pain, and his cock stiffened farther. Slowly, he slid up her body, watching as she panted, her pupils dark as her blood dripped from his chin, leaving a crimson trail across her flesh. 

 

“Ya gonna take my cock now Nissa girl” he said before shoving forward, forcing his cock into her and grinning in satisfaction as he felt himself tear through her hymen. She rewarded him with a scream as she suddenly began trying to push him off of her. She was wild in her pain and her fear. He could smell her. 

 

“I don’t think so” he said, grabbing her hands in one of his and pinning them above her head, putting weight on them as he roughly took her. He turned his head, licking up her cheek, tasting the tears she freely cried. 

 

“I warned ya” he growled against her skin, withdrawing until he was nearly out of her just to snap his hips forward again, burying himself to the hilt once more. 

 

**NISSA**

_ Five Years Ago _

 

On and on it went, her hands pinned painfully above her head as Mac violated her. The hand that wasn’t holding her hands down was gripping her hip, and somehow she knew she would bear the mark of his hand. In addition to the marks she would carry where he had bitten her. Not once, but twice. The wound on her thigh ached painfully as his body rubbed against it. 

 

She forced her eyes open, twisting her head to look at him. His eyes were glued to her face, watching in satisfaction the pain that displayed across her features. He was getting off on it she realized. On the pain he was causing her. She had been the one to put that look in his eye. A power unlike anything she had known before began to swell inside of her, and before she realized it, she was moving with him. Timing her thrusts to perfectly match his, and with a slight shift of her body, she was able to take him deeper. She moaned as he growled. She arched as he sucked on her neck marking her for all to see. And when his hand closed around her tender throat, squeezing until she worried he might actually crush her windpipe, she had no choice. She let herself fall.

 

And when she exploded around him, her orgasm causing her vision to darken, she felt him come with her. As the hot, sticky ropes of his semen pulsed into her she could have sworn she heard him whisper her name. It sounded like a prayer. 

  
  
  
  
  



	10. Chapter 10

**MAC**

_ Three Days Ago _

 

Mac watched as the car drove slowly out of the driveway. He saw her in the back, her face haunted, her hair hanging limply around her face. His hand curled into a fist at his side. They were taking her from him. Whipping his cell phone from his pocket, he dialed his brother’s number.

 

“Do not let him leave with her”. 

 

“Consider it done” was the terse reply before the line went dead. 

  
  


**NISSA**

_ Three Days Ago _

 

The miles between the apartment and their destination didn’t matter. She had seen him. And she knew what that meant.  Mac had come for her after all. But what she didn’t know is if he came to save her, or if he came to finish what he started. 

 

She still couldn’t remember what happened to her that night. She had tried, desperately, to recall anything, but it was like someone had taken those memories and wiped them clean. Sometimes, in the middle of the night, she woke in a cold sweat, she could almost see the outline of a man. A man who wasn’t Mac. The therapist her brother was forcing her to see seemed to think she was deliberately blocking the memories of that night. She claimed that all evidence posted to Mac being the one to do those horrible things to her, but that she refused to admit it because of some misguided feeling of loyalty. Absently, she ran her fingers over the scar she carried on her neck. The first Mac had ever given her. No, their relationship had not been romance and roses. Mac had told her that from the first. But she had no doubt that he felt a type of love for her. And if he hurt her, it was only because that was how he showed his particular brand of love. 

 

“Was I really left to die?” she half whispered from the back seat. 

 

“It’s really a miracle you survived” Jeremy said, flicking his gaze for the briefest of moments to meet hers in the rearview mirror. 

 

“Then it wasn’t Mac”

 

“Goddammit Carnissa!” Jeremy shouted, slamming his hand against the door as Matthew slowly brought the car to the side of the road. “What will it take for you to believe that he is not some white knight on a horse? Look at yourself for fucks sake. You cannot seriously expect me to believe that your so called boyfriend didn’t do that to you. He’s been accused of murder before!” 

 

She shrank back from her brother’s words. She knew it sounded crazy. But after a moment, she could take his silent judgement no longer. 

 

“I could tell you everything Mac has ever done to me” she said, sitting up straighter. “I could tell you every time he stuck his dick in me. Do you want to know Jeremy?” she asked tilting her head a bit. “Do you want to know how he tied me to the bed? Or about the night he first whipped me with his belt? I see the accusation in your eyes brother. I know what you’re thinking. That he’s a monster. But if he’s a monster Jeremy? Then I am too”. 

 

Jeremy twisted in his seat to look at her as Matthew drummed his fingertips against the steering wheel obviously uncomfortable with the direction this conversation was going. “You are NOT a monster Carnissa, how can you even say that? After what you’ve been through, after what he did to you?” 

 

“What he did to me?” Nissa scoffed rolling her eyes, “You’re still not listening to me!” she threw up her hands, “Mac didn’t do a goddamn thing to me that I didn’t want” 

 

“I’m fairly certain you didn’t want to die Carnissa, and yet, he nearly did that didn’t he?” 

 

“You asshole” Nissa tanked her shirt to the side exposing the scar on her neck. “Mac did that the night I turned eighteen. He gave me a matching one… lower… that same night” she twisted, pulling her shirt up, “this one on my side he gave me on Saint Patrick’s Day a year later, and this one?” she showed him a matching one on the other side, “Valentine’s Day a  year after that. The older scars?” she laughed, “Those I can’t account for. He whipped me. He cut me. But God Jere he fucked me so good I didn’t fucking care.” 

 

“Turn the car around Matthew” Jeremy ground out, “I’m taking her back” Jeremy spit through clenched teeth. He hated her words. He hated the proof of what she showed him. But most of all he hated Mac. “You will tell the police this, we will see Mac arrested and we will move on”. 

 

“No I won’t” Nissa said, crossing her arms, “Because Mac didn’t do what you think he did and I can prove it”. 

 

“Are you sure we should take her back?” Matthew asked, secretly thinking it was about time Carnissa stood up to her brother. 

 

“Yes. Matthew” Nissa said, “By all means take me back so I can prove to my brother just how much better off I was without him”. 

 

**JEREMY**

_ Two Days ago _

 

His sister was going to be the death of him. Apparently, it hadn’t been bad enough that she had refused to tell him anything else after he conceded to her wishes and brought her back yesterday, but now she was making him wait with her to speak to her personal doctor. And what was this person going to tell him that he didn’t already know? Mac had abused his sister in some of the most horrible ways imaginable. 

 

When her name was called, he accompanied her, a moment’s shock rendering him speechless at seeing the kindly old man standing before him with a clipboard and a grandfatherly smile. 

 

“Its ok Doc” his sister said with a smile “you can tell him”. 

 

“Doctor Sampson, Mr.Daniels” the old man had said offering his hand for a shake that Jeremy reluctantly obliged. “I have been your sister’s doctor since she came here” he said by way of explanation, before raising an eyebrow, “And I’ve been told that I have information that could help you?” 

 

“Just tell him about my last appointment with you please” his sister had interjected before Jeremy could form a proper question. 

 

“Ahh, yes. I remember that appointment as I was particularly surprised to see Mac with you my dear” 

 

“And why” Jeremy asked through clenched teeth, “Was that asshole allowed back here?”

 

“Why to hear his child’s heartbeat of course” the doctor said, with a sad smile for Nissa. “Such a shame the attack on you caused you to miscarry”.


	11. Chapter 11

**JEREMY**

  
_Two Days ago_

Pregnant. His sister had been pregnant.

Jeremy said nothing as he steered the car back towards the apartment, the silence between them deafening.

“Were you out of your mind Carnissa?” he asked, the quiet in his voice a warning sign that his temper was near its breaking point. “You were going to have a family with that monster?”

Nissa sighed, “I do wish you would stop calling him that Jeremy. And I don’t know what we were going to have. We hadn’t gotten that far into what options we had before….” she took a deep breath, “Before what happened to me”.

“Handy don’t you think?” Jeremy asked, looking at her while they waited for the red light to turn green. “You give him an unwanted problem, he finds a permanent solution”.

Nissa shook her head, “Mac wouldn’t have done that. No, the child between us wasn’t planned, and at first, yes he was pissed. Our relationship wasn’t the kind anyone would want to bring a child into, but that day? When we heard our baby’s heartbeat for the first time? Something changed in him. I could tell”.

“Yeah, he probably started putting his murderous plan in the works” Jeremy muttered under his breath. “Tell me, if you freely acknowledge the fact you wouldn’t be raising a child in a healthy environment, then just how did you end up pregnant? Surely you were using some kind of protection? Lord knows what diseases that man carries”.

“I was on the pill” she said, before the memory of when she must have conceived made her smile. “As for the details.. You my dear brother are probably better off not knowing”.

“Probably, but that doesn’t mean I don’t need to hear them. So far the only thing I’ve learned is that Mac conditioned you to be his personal whore. So what? Did you think you would just go off the pill? Did you hope that if you were knocked up he would suddenly stop the abuse? Suddenly love you?”

Nissa shook her head, “See, you are incapable of understanding our particular brand of fucked up”.

“Try me”

Nissa took a deep breath, rested her head against the headrest and closed her eyes.

“I’m sure by now you’ve figured out that I worked in a bar. I was popular there. People liked me. One night a stranger came in. He was that wholesome boy next door type that you would have chosen for me. He was nice, and we flirted a bit. It was harmless wasn’t it? I may have been Mac’s girl, but I was still vain enough to enjoy the attention. As the night went on, the guy became bolder. He kissed me. I told him I was flattered, but that I had a boyfriend. He came back the next night, and the night after that. Unfortunately for him, on the third night Mac was there too. And you see, Mac became quite displeased to see this guy flirting with me, so when it came time for my break… he followed me into the back. And he demanded that I get on my knees and open my mouth. And then he proceeded to have me pleasure him, his way of marking his territory if you will. Reminding me that I was his and his alone. I’m sure you think it’s all very degrading, but I was so turned on Jere. I would have let him take me right there in the back room. And of course Mac knew it. He finished, zipped up his pants, and after giving me a smack on the ass told me to get back to work. On my way back to the front, I was accosted by Jason, that was the other guy’s name. He claimed he could tell I was aroused and offered to help. Before I could tell him no, he had backed me against the wall, and slid his hand under my skirt. I tried pushing him away, I told him no…” she turned her head, smiling over at her brother, “Mac made him stop. And then when I got home that night? That’s when the real fun began”.

 

**NISSA**

  
_Two months ago_

Nissa let herself into the silent house, her heart pounding. She knew Mac had been pissed when he left the bar, and who could blame him? He had come upon his girl, his cum still on her lips, with another man’s fingers inside of her. He had to know that she wasn’t enjoying it. He had to have seen her trying to push him away. At least his anger had seemed to be directed at Jason when he had forcibly removed the man from the bar. She had no idea what had happened after.

“Mac?” she called out tentatively, “Are you home?”

Silence greeted her. Slipping out of her shoes, and dropping her purse on the kitchen counter, she started to make her way towards the bathroom, a hot shower and a good scrubbing was just what she needed after the events of the night. She had just finished undressing when she heard a noise behind her, turning, she nearly let out a scream when she saw Mac standing there, a lethal looking knife in his hand.

“I should kill him for touching ya” he snarled taking a step towards her. “And I should kill ya for allowing it. Maybe I’ll kill the pair of ya, let ya rot together”. It was clear that he was high, and for once, Nissa began to feel frightened.

“Please Mac” Nissa said, shaking her head, “Please don’t hurt me. I didn’t… I would never. I’m yours Mac.”

“Are ya? Didn’t much look like it to me. Ya just like the rest of them. Dirty.” he sneered, “Despoiled”.

Her tears flowed freely now. What had begun as a harmless flirtation had grown into anything but. She never should have even given Jason the impression she enjoyed his attentions.

“Do it then” Nissa said, turning her tear filled eyes on Mac and lowering herself to her knees before him. She pulled her hair over one shoulder and tilted her head, offering her throat to him. The first scar he had ever given her standing plainly against her skin. She felt the knife against her throat, dragging lightly across her skin and down between her breasts.

“Get up”

Nissa rose slowly, watching Mac the way one would watch a cobra. Knowing the danger was real, but not knowing when he would strike.

“Close your eyes”

She obliged, but instead of the cold slash of steel against her flesh, the pungent stench on the rag filled her mouth and nose as it was pressed over her face. Her world went dark and she fell limply into his arms.


	12. Chapter 12

**JEREMY**

_ Two Days ago _

 

Jeremy had been both enthralled and disgusted by her story, despite the fact that he couldn’t wait to meet Mac down the barrel of his gun, the man had in a weird way protected his sister from her attacker at the bar. Her recollections of what had happened at their home however, had his hands clenching the steering wheel, knuckles turning white.

 

“He drugged you?” he managed to force out, interrupting her softly spoken words.

 

“He did”

 

“Why?”

 

“It would make what happened next so much easier. Mac had learned you see. That when in a mood, I could fight back. And he wasn’t going to risk it. Not after what I had done. I had to be punished don’t you see?”

 

“No, Carnissa. I really don’t. You did nothing wrong”.

 

“But I did Jere. I was a flirt. And despite feeling nothing for that man, despite his one kiss revolting me, and despite the fact that he utterly repulsed me, I would have let him finger me against the door that night. I was that turned on, and that pissed at Mac for not getting me off before he sent me out the door.”

 

Jeremy swallowed hard, “And how…. How did Mac punish you?” he asked not entirely certain he really wanted to know.

 

**NISSA**

_ Two months ago _

 

Nissa kept her eyes closed even after she regained consciousness, taking stock of herself and her surroundings. Her body didn’t hurt, although she did feel slightly queasy. The after effects of whatever drug Mac had given her.

 

Once she was certain she wasn’t injured, she slowly began moving her limbs. Her left ankle felt heavier than others, and it was that feeling of heaviness that finally caused her to open her eyes and attempt to sit up.

 

It was then she was finally able to take stock of the trouble she had found herself in. She was still naked, but at least she was in the bed she shared with Mac. She went to roll over, gasping in surprise at the fact that her left ankle had an honest to God shackle around it with a chain running off the bed.

 

“What the…” she began sitting up, and leaning down to examine her ankle.  

 

“Like ya new jewelry?” Mac asked as he casually leaned against the doorframe, causing Nissa to jump.

 

“What the hell is this Mac!?!” Nissa demanded, purposely shaking her foot so that the chain rattled.

 

“This is part one of ya punishment”

 

“My punishment? The fuck Mac! What are you punishing me for?”

 

Suddenly he was on top of her, pinning her beneath him. His hand clenching her jaw, his eyes glinting in anger.

 

“What am I punishing ya for? Did ya already forget the fact that I found ya other lover tonight?”

 

Nissa did the unthinkable. She laughed in his face. “He was not my lover. You are my lover”

 

“And yet his fingers were inside ya weren’t they?” Mac asked sweetly, “He was enjoying the wetness that I caused”.

 

“You saw me trying to push him away”

 

“I did. Which is why ya ain’t dead right now”.

 

Nissa let out a sigh as Mac rolled off of her, shifting herself back into a sitting position so that she could cross her arms over her chest. “So what will my punishment be then?” she asked.

 

“One week”

 

“One week?”

 

“Ya will be chained to my bed for one week”.

 

“Chained to your…Mac you cannot be serious! How will I go to work? Cook your meals?” she blushed, and looked away, “Use the bathroom?”

 

Mac sat up, playfully patting her leg. “Ya will be pleased to know ya chain allows ya enough room to shower and see to ya needs. As for food, I do know how to cook so ya won’t starve. And as far as ya job is concerned, I told ya boss that guy assaulted ya. So ya’ve got a week off” he smirked at her. “Anything else ya need, ya should have brought with ya. For the next week Nissa girl, ya gonna be at my beck and call. When I want ya, I’ll have ya. And if ya got a problem with that, ya better let me know now”.

 

Nissa smirked up at him. “No Sir. I do not”.

 

**JEREMY**

_ Two Days ago _

 

“He kept you chained to a bed for a week” Jeremy said, unable to hide the disgust from his voice. “And you didn’t think this was wrong?”

 

Nissa shrugged, “Not really. Especially since he made it a point of coming in at least twice a day and reminding me in different ways that I was his. In all honesty Jere? I’d rather be chained to his bed right now instead of sitting in this car with you”.

 

Jeremy barely refrained from rubbing his head, although he wanted to.

 

“And was knocking you up part of this punishment?”

 

“Oh no” Nissa said with the first genuine laugh he had heard from her in awhile, “That was just a happy accident. We didn’t even know until a few weeks later.”

 

**NISSA**

_ One month ago _

 

She stared down at the stick in her hand, the two pink lines staring up at her mockingly. “I seriously cannot believe this” she murmured, letting her head fall back against the bathroom wall. She heard Mac come in the front door, and she lowered her head. He was not going to be pleased.

 

“Mac?” she called out softly, as she exited the bathroom. “Can I talk to you for a second?”

“I'm in the kitchen, and a second is about all I can give ya. I gotta get back to work soon”.

 

Nissa walked into the kitchen, eying him wearily as he stood before her drinking soda out of a glass.

 

“We have a problem”

 

His eyebrow had arched up at her words. “We do?”

 

“I'm pregnant Mac”

 

“Pregnant?” he repeated, lowering the glass as he stared at her in disbelief. “How the hell did ya let this happen?” he roared, throwing the glass at her and barely missing striking her, the glass shattering against the wall behind her.

 

“How did I let this happen?” she shot back, “How did I let this happen?” she repeated, “Oh I don't know Mac, maybe being chained to your bed for a week had something to do with it. Or have you already forgotten that? Jesus Mac you fucked me so often that week I swear I'm still leaking your cum. You refused to bring me my purse even after I told you I needed my pills and oh yeah, you refused to pull out or wear a condom. In fact you fucking laughed in my face when I begged you to come anywhere but inside of me. So maybe that's how it happened!”

 

“Careful how ya speakin' to me Nissa” Mac growled as he stalked towards her, “I won't tolerate it”.

 

“Well I won't tolerate you acting like this is all my fault” Nissa shot back, standing her ground even as some part of her knew she should run. When he grabbed her wrist, she didn't flinch. When he began yanking her down the hallway she didn't fight him. He roughly pushed her down onto the couch, standing in front of her, his chest heaving as he glared down at her.

 

“Do I need to teach ya another lesson girl?” he asked, the anger rolling off of him nearly palpable.

 

Nissa ran her hands up his thighs, sliding her right palm over his already stiffening cock. “We need to decide what to do about this Mac” she responded, flinching finally as his hand became tangled in her hair, yanking her head back so she looked up at him . “There is nothing to decide. Now put ya mouth to something more useful than clucking at me like a damn chicken, or I'll cut the fucking thing out of ya myself”.

 

**JEREMY**

_ Two days ago _

 

“So instead of deciding what would be the best for you and the child he put in you, he threatened you and forced you to what give him a blowjob?”

 

“Oh he fucked me too” Nissa cheerfully replied. “Or technically I guess I fucked him as I pushed him down on the couch and rode him like a pony”.

 

“Are you trying to make me hate you?” Jeremy asked, pulling into the driveway. “Because I guarantee you I nearly do. But I'm not going to allow you to go back to him”.

 

Nissa laughed, “I don't care if you hate me Jere. In fact it’s been a long time since I've cared about your opinion of me one way or the other. I'm just stating the facts you wanted to know”.

 

“When did you become so selfish?” Jeremy asked, “That you would bring an innocent child into a home where the father so callously used its mother? Where he beat her and bit her and used her in ways I can't understand? Would you want your son to treat women that way? Would you allow your daughter to be used the way he uses you?”

 

Turning her head so that she faced him, Nissa was quiet for several moments, a single tear sliding down her cheek. “It doesn't matter now does it Jeremy? I've lost everything. The child I'll never be able to hold in my arms, and the person who completed my soul”.


	13. Chapter 13

**JEREMY**

_ Present Day _

 

“Where the hell are you?” Jeremy yelled into the phone. “I told you I wouldn’t be more than an hour. I told you I would take you wherever you wanted to go. Goddammit Carnissa call me back!” Angrily, Jeremy tossed the phone onto the counter, only to whirl around a minute later when he heard the sound of the door opening and closing. 

 

“Dammit!” he cursed again upon seeing Matthew instead of his sister. 

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“It’s Carnissa. She’s gone” 

 

“Gone? Gone where?” 

 

“That’s just it Matthew! I don’t know! I came back and she was gone. She’s not answering her cell phone, no one in the neighborhood has seen her. “I’m calling the police. She’s left me no choice!” 

 

Before Matthew could process what was going on, Jeremy had snatched his phone from the counter and dialed the detective’s number. “Carnissa has gone missing” he announced the minute the detective had answered. “I have no idea where she’s gone, or if she’s even left under her own free will” he paused, listening to the detective on the other end. “What are you talking about? What does Mac have to do with…” he grew quiet again. “He is? No detective I did not know that. Thank you. Yes. I will.”

 

Jeremy ended the call, but was slow to set the phone down, his eyes locked on Matthew. 

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“The detective had something very interesting to tell me Matthew. It’s finally dawned on him where he knows you from. And now, Matthew. I think that it is long past time for you to tell me the truth about what you know.”

 

**MATTHEW**

_ Two years ago _

 

“I done told ya he ain’t here” Walter said, angrily wiping the bar down. “He’s out at that damn shack of his probably with some floozy. Ya will just have to wait until tomorrow to see him”. 

 

“I told you Walter, this cannot wait. I need to see Mac tonight. I don’t care what pussy he’s currently sticking his dick into, he needs to know the Maloney boys are pissed he’s moving into their territory. Sooner or later one of them is bound to tip off the cops and then where will either of you be? They need to be dealt with Walter. Do you really think I want to see my dad and my half-brother sent to a federal prison for the rest of their miserable lives? Because that is where you’ll both end up!”

 

“Well ya know where he lives. Go on and disturb him then if ya want. But don’t say I didn’t warn ya”. 

 

Matthew pounded on the door to Mac’s place, becoming increasingly more worried when there was no response. He knew his half-brother had a tendency to pass out after binging on meth and alcohol, but what if something was wrong? Suddenly he heard a high, keening wail unlike anything he had ever heard before. It was obviously female, but she didn’t precisely sound like she was in the throws of passion. No, it sounded like she was being tortured. Dammit that was all he needed, the Maloney’s beating him here and hurting whatever bar floozy had the misfortune to be inside with Mac.

 

Gripping the doorknob, he was somewhat surprised when it turned easily in his hand, the door swinging open into the darkened room. He reached into his waistband and drew his gun, when he heard the sound again, coupled with another, more primal sound. Seeing the soft glow coming from the bedroom, Matthew crept towards it keeping against the wall, using the shadows to obscure his presence. The door was partially open, but it was enough for Matthew to get a good look at the scene before him.

 

There was a girl on Mac’s bed. A brunette, whose hands were bound together, the rope looped around the headboard. She was on all fours, her face turned from him, but from what he could see of her, she was covered in smeared blood. He watched, transfixed as the girl pleaded with his half-brother. 

 

“Mac, please” she begged, arching her back and spreading her legs. “Please” 

 

“Please what?” Mac taunted her, setting down what appeared to be a long, slim blade of some sort, with which he had been using to make shallow cuts along the girls body. 

 

“You son of a bitch” the girl hissed, “Don’t make me beg”

 

“But I love it when ya beg ya little bitch” Mac said, sliding his hands up her legs and over her buttocks, before sliding two fingers along the opening to her center. “Fuck ya all wet for me” he growled, dipping his fingers in and out of her. “But this isn’t what ya what is it dirty girl?” 

 

“No, Mac ple…”

 

Matthew jerked as her words were suddenly cut off, and it took him a second to realize it was because his brother had moved, and gripping the girl by the hair had forced his cock down her throat. He should leave. He should definitely get the fuck out of here before Mac realized he was there. But he sight of the bloody girl, gagging on his brother’s cock and being powerless to stop it was too good a show to pass up. 

 

“Don’t ya fucking bite me either bitch” Mac growled, “Or I’ll pull ya teeth one by one” he twisted his grip in her hair, and even from his hidden place could see the tears streaming down the girls face, the pain and what he thought was fear in her eyes. Is this who his brother really was? Was there truth to the rumor that he was one behind the disappearances of several young women? His own cock was becoming painfully hard in his pants, but he would already be in enough trouble if Mac found him, if he was caught masturbating as well? Mac would probably kill him and bury him in a shallow grave with this girl. One thing was certain, she wouldn’t leave the room alive. Not after what he had done to her. Mac wouldn’t risk that. 

 

A new noise brought his attention back to the couple in the room, his brother now fully impaling the girl on his cock, her moans and screams of pleasure drowning out any noises his brother may have allowed to slip from himself. Damn, but she was glorious. He envied his brother in that moment, what he wouldn’t give to have that beauty rocking herself back onto his cock like that, oblivious to everything around her. 

 

The girl reached orgasm, tossing her head back and letting out the same keening wail that he had heard earlier. ‘So’ Matthew mused, ‘the kinky bitch had gotten off on the knife play too’. It was then he hear Mac utter the words that chilled his blood, and sent him rushing from the house as quickly as he could manage without them being any the wiser. 

 

“Goddammit Carnissa, yer making me love ya”. 

 

**JEREMY**

 

_ Present Day _

 

Jeremy sat quietly across from his partner. His friend. Trying desperately to make sense of what he had just been told. 

 

“Let me get this straight you knew that monster had my sister and you said nothing? You witnessed, with your own eyes, him brutalizing her and you kept that to yourself?! Knowing full well that I was searching for her? That I missed her?” 

 

“I know you’re mad Jeremy” Matthew began, holding his hands up in surrender, “But I don’t think you fully realize what I’m telling you. Mac is my half-brother, and yes I will not deny that to an outsider like you and I he would appear to be a monster. But your sister enjoyed it Jeremy. Your sister begged him for it”.

 

“No” Jeremy said vehemently, shaking his head back and forth, “My sister was not like that. My sister was sweet. My sister was innocent. Whatever you think you saw, whatever you think she did? It was because your brother made her like that! Your brother ruined my sister!” 

 

“Jere, I don’t…”

 

“Just leave Matthew.” Jeremy said softly, “I can’t stand to look at you right now”. 


	14. Chapter 14

**NISSA**

_ Present Day _

 

Her heart pounded in her chest as she opened the door to her home. Regardless of what had happened to her, what had happened between them, this was her home for now. As quietly as she could, she closed the door behind her, taking a moment for her eyes to adjust. The house was blanketed in darkness, the curtains drawn to keep out even what little moonlight may have filtered through.

 

Silently she slipped into the living room, making her way towards the bedroom. If Mac were home, he would likely be there. She felt him behind her before she heard him. One hand covering her mouth and the cold press of a knife against her throat. She felt him inhale deeply behind her, and knew the exact moment he realized it was her in his grip. Her lips curved slightly against his hand before her tongue slid out, licking his palm.

 

“Nissa” his voice was a whisper. The knife clattered to the floor and then he was turning her, drawing her against him. “I thought I'd lost ya. I thought ya were dead”.

 

“I nearly was” she whispered, wrapping her arms around him and holding tightly.

 

“I tried to see ya. At that apartment” he said softly, “Matthew wouldn't let me in”.

 

Nissa smiled, “Brothers can be such a pain in the ass” she said with a laugh in her voice. “Trust me, I had to wait for mine to leave so I could sneak out”.

 

“Ya know I didn't... I would never have let myself get so carried away”

 

“I know”

 

“And the baby?”

 

“Gone. I lost it”.

 

“I'm sorry. It was probably for the best, but I know how much ya wanted it”.

 

“It would have made this easier” Nissa agreed.

 

“What do ya mean?”

 

“To carry that piece of you with me.” she took a deep breath, “I've come to say good-bye Mac”.

 

“The hell ya did. Ya think I'm just gonna let ya walk away?”

 

“You haven't seen me Mac. I'm not...” she swallowed hard. “I'm no longer yours alone. Once my body is laid bare before you, you'll see. I can live with what was done to me. Barely. But what I can’t live with is seeing the revulsion in your eyes. It’s better this way Mac ”.

 

“No. Ya ain't leaving me. Ya ain't walking away! Ya mine Nissa!” Mac gripped her shoulders, shaking her.

 

“You don't control me Mac. Not anymore”.

 

“The hell I don't” Mac growled, before he shoved her roughly away from him. “Ya wanna walk away fine. But I'm havin' ya first”.

 

“No Mac, please. I don't want...”

 

“I don't care what you want” Mac said, “Ya best run Little Red”.

 

This time when she ran, it wasn't with laughter. It wasn't with excitement. This time, she ran from him in fear.

 

**MAC**

_ Present Day _

 

How dare she come back into his life and think he would allow her to leave again. She was as his. She had been from the minute she had shown up in his house. With her, the demons he carried inside of him were quieter. With her, his need to hurt, the sadist in him, was realized. Her darkness called to his. He allowed her to run. He knew she was scared. He didn't run after her. Instead, he calmly reached down and picked up his knife, before he tossed his head back and howled.

 

**NISSA**

_ Present Day _

 

The howl caused goosebumps to appear on her arms. She had heard it only once before. She knew he was coming for her. She reached the bedroom ahead of him, shutting the door and twisting the lock before she ran to the closet. There was an attic crawl space with access there. If she could get up there, she could hide from him long enough to make her escape. Sliding the panel back, she gripped the inner rail and began pulling herself up. She was nearly inside when she heard the splintering of the door as he kicked it open. And then he was on her, his hands gripping her legs and yanking her roughly down.

 

Nissa let out a scream as she kicked at him, using her nails to scratch what parts of him she could reach. She would not go down without a fight. She would not allow him to see what had been done to her.

 

“I like it when ya fight” he said, clearly enjoying her struggle. “It's better when ya fight”. Forcing her out of the closet, he tossed her to the floor. “Ya ain't walkin' out of here Nissa.” Mac grinned down at her as he kicked her legs apart. “I'll break ya fucking legs if I have to”.

 

Suddenly he fell on her, his hands groping her breasts through the material of her shirt. He squeezed them roughly, working her breasts free of her bra and rolling her nipple between his fingers. And still she struggled beneath him.

 

“No” she tried pleading with him. “No Mac”

 

“It’s too late for no Nissa” he told her, “Ya lost the right to tell me no the night ya turned eighteen”. 

 

She froze when she glimpsed the knife in his hand, her eyes tracking the blade as he slid it under the hem of her shirt before with a jerk, he brought it up neatly ripping her shirt in two. “I’ve always loved ya tits” he murmured, using the knife to slice away her bra as well. He saw the scars her attacker had left on her, but the burning rage that filled him wasn’t directed at her. He would find out who did this to her, and he would kill them. Instead, he tossed the knife away and brought his head down, licking across her skin, biting and sucking his way up and across her body to worship her breasts. Suddenly, instead of trying to push him away, she was pulling him closer, working on the buttons of his shirt, desperate to feel his skin against her own. 

 

“There ya are. I’ve missed ya Nissa girl” he murmured, bringing his mouth to hers. 

 

His fingers deftly unhooked her jeans, tugging them down her legs, baring the rest of her scars to his eyes. “I’ll kill the bastard that done this to ya” he promised her, his eyes burning into hers. “I’ll kill whoever touched what is mine”. 

 

“Make me yours again Mac” Nissa whispered softly, “Please”. 

 

Mac looked down at her, at the scars she wore that were his, and the ones she would now carry that were not. He stripped himself of his own jeans and boxers, before slowly entering her. For the first time in their long relationship, Mac made love to her. For once, he ignored the need to go hard and was gentle instead. For once, he shoved away the demons taunting him to hurt her, and his fingers on her skin was a caress instead. Tonight was for her.

 

And when she clung to him, as her inner walls pulsed around him and he allowed his release to shoot deep within her, he brought his head down to her breast, just over where her heart pounded, and with his teeth, marked her forever as his once more.

  
  



	15. Chapter 15

**MATTHEW**

_ Present Day _

 

Matthew scowled down at the sheaf of papers in his hands. The answers were here somewhere. He just had to find them. Someone knew the truth. Someone could topple this whole house of cards. He needed to answers, and he needed them before Mac found them. He couldn’t even consider the repercussions of what would happen if Mac learned the truth before he did. His brother was a lot of things. But that girl? She was Mac’s everything.  

  
  


_ The Next Day _

 

**MAC**

 

Mac awoke, tangled in the sheets, Nissa wrapped around him. He had known she wouldn’t leave him again. She was as much addicted to him as he was to her. He knew she craved his darkness and if he wasn't much mistaken she craved his violence as well. A predatory smile curved his lips. He might have been able to refrain himself enough last night to give her what she needed, but today, in the harsh glow of daylight, by God she was going to give him what he needed. 

 

**NISSA**

 

Nissa came to a start when her hands were roughly yanked above her head, she heard the click of the handcuffs being locked into place, and she had a momentary flashback of him, no of them, there had been more than one. Nissa opened her mouth to scream, her body twisting, pulling against the cuffs when suddenly she felt a familiar weight upon her, his hand once again covering her mouth.

 

“It’s me. Nod if you understand”

 

Nissa nodded. 

 

“Ya mine Nissa girl. Ya were always meant to be mine. Nod if you agree” 

 

She nodded again. 

 

“Spread ya legs. No don’t do that” his voice had turned commanding when she clenched her knees tighter together, the hand covering her mouth moving to grip her chin, forcing her to meet his gaze. “It’s like I told ya last night. Ya mine. I will have ya if ya willing or not. Now spread ya fucking legs”. 

 

Definitely she stared up at him, “Fucking make me”. She knew as well as he that last night had been for her. And it was enough. She wanted this. Wanted him at his most primal. 

 

Mac slid his hand from her chin, closing it around her throat and squeezing for a few seconds as his other hand other forced her knees apart. 

 

“Naked in my bed is not the way to try and stop me” he pointed out with a smirk, “Although if I need to get ya other jewelry again…” pointedly referring to the shackle he had used on her before. 

 

“Please do.” Nissa whispered looking up at him, “It would appear I’ve quite forgotten my place”. 

 

Mac grinned down at her. “Not now. For now, I’ll re-train ya myself. Say no. Scream it. Fight me Nissa girl. Ya know how it is”. 

 

She bucked her hips, trying to dislodge his body from atop of her own.

 

“I hate you” 

 

“I know ya do” he said, his fingers slid downward, stroking her slit.

 

“I’m leaving you” 

 

“I know ya are” again he agreed, two of his fingers sliding into her, curling against her g-spot as he moved them in and out at a slow, nearly torturous pace. “Just as soon as ya can give me up”. 

 

“I love you” 

 

Mac smiled, his fingers keeping up their steady rhythm. 

 

“I know”

 

Her body shivered beneath his expert touch.

 

“Fuck you” Suddenly she managed to shift her body, his fingers forced out of her. 

 

“What did ya say?”

 

“You heard me. Fuck you. I know you can say it” 

 

“Ya want me lie to ya?” Mac growled,his free hand curling into a fist before he punched the pillow next to her head.

 

“No asshole, I want you to tell me the truth for once” 

 

**MAC**

 

“The truth?” Mac pushed her down into the bed again, lining his cock up with her entrance. “Is that you were easy” he thrust into her. “Especially that first night here. Ya would have let me fuck ya that night too wouldn’t ya? Ya was always willing, damn near begging for me. Who was I to deny you?” 

 

He kept up his almost brutal pace knowing she liked it nearly as much as he did. He purposely let his hands travel her body, pressing down on the bruises she carried. When she wrapped her legs around him, drawing him deeper inside of her, he smirked down at her. 

 

“You’re an asshole Mac”

 

“Ya know Nissa girl, ya words mean nothing, I know ya want this just as much as I do”

 

Her eyes flashed again, “You don’t know what I want” 

 

Mac pulled out of her, his grin turning predatory. 

 

“I know better than ya think I do. Turn around”. 

 

She had barely gotten on all fours, the cuffs around her wrists biting into her already chafed flesh, before he was inside of her again, one fist curled in her hair, pulling her head back while he raised his other hand, bringing it down to connect against her ass cheek, the bright red imprint of his hand almost immediately visible.

 

“Do ya deny it?” he asked, sliding his hand around to rub his fingers against her clit, the sounds of her panting and their skin slapping against each other the only sounds in the room for several long moments before she spoke again. 

 

“I hate you”

 

“I hate ya too Nissa girl. Tell me to stop and I will”. 

 

“Don’t stop” her head fell as far forward as he would allow as she began meeting him thrust for thrust, “Please Mac, don’t ever stop”. 

  
  
  



	16. Chapter 16

_ Three Days Later _

**JEREMY**

 

She hadn’t come back to the apartment since the night she took off, leaving the things he had bought for her in her room. Deep down Jeremy knew she was with him. Again. Because her entire life his sister had been nothing but trouble. For seven years he had searched for her, and now just when he thought he had her, she had managed to slip through his fingers again. And he knew, so long as she was with Mac, she would remain lost to him. He pounded his fists on the wall, not caring that the generic landscape paintings on the walls moved dangerously close to falling. Why did she have to ruin everything? Why couldn’t she for once in her life do what she was told? Snatching his keys from the counter he took a deep breath and went outside. If she refused to come to him, he would go to her.

  
  


**MAC**

 

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Nissa asked, looking over at Mac, her wide eyes and pale face looking even more withdrawn against the harsh lights of the bar “I… I’m scared”. 

 

“I got ya Nissa girl” Mac replied, “Ya need to let people know ya back where ya belong”. 

 

“But what if he’s here tonight? What if Jere’s here, or worse the man that attacked me?” 

 

Mac shrugged, “I’ll take care of ‘em either way”. 

 

Mac slid out of the truck, slamming the door before heading towards the bar, pausing only long to glare in Nissa’s direction waiting until she scrambled from the passenger seat to join to him to resume his walk, his arm slung around her waist, his hand toying with the loop on her short, denim skirt.  

 

Thankfully, when they arrived the bar appeared to be mostly dead. There were a few people here and there, friendly faces that Nissa recognized without a problem. One of the men winked at her, before with a nod he went to the jukebox and selected a song she knew by heart. 

 

“Come on” she said, grabbing Mac’s hand, and drawing him into the center of the room, “Dance with me”. 

 

Mac obligingly let her lead him, before he grinned, sliding his hands down to cup her ass, over her skirt, drawing her against him as they swayed back and forth. It was almost indecent. He lowered his lips to her mouth, taking her lips in a hungry, bruising kiss. Her whimper was music to his ears, however the small moan that left her when his lips found her neck, sucking and biting, made his blood sing. Idly he wondered whether or not he could wait to get her home, or if he would take her right here in the bar, when suddenly she was yanked from his arms. 

  
  


**JEREMY**

 

Obviously, his decision to come to the bar tonight had been a good one, however, he probably should not have had quite so much to drink. He had seen them come in, and even he had to admit that Nissa looked good considering. In fact, she had a color in her cheeks that hadn’t been there the last time he had seen her. His stomach turned as he watched her head him out to the middle of the floor, her laughter ringing out as Mac squeezed her ass, practically humping her for all to see. But when he saw Mac marking his sister, Jeremy lost it, jumping from his seat and yanking Nissa out of Mac’s grasp. 

 

“Get the hell away from my sister”. 

 

**NISSA**

 

Nissa let out a shriek of protest before she realized it was Jeremy that had yanked her away from Mac.

 

“Get out of here Jere” she said, stepping away from him and crossing her arms. “You aren’t wanted”.  Defiantly, she moved around him, coming to stand beside Mac. 

 

“Shut up Carnissa” Jeremy said, shooting her a glare. “I’m here to have a word with Mac”. 

 

“Jere, I really think you should..”

 

“Quiet Nissa” Mac’s whispered voice silenced her. “Ya brother wants to talk to me? Fine” he reached out and slapped her on the ass, “Why don’t ya go get us a couple of shots. Let the men talk”. 

 

**MAC**

 

Mac watched as Nissa stalked off, an amused expression on his face. 

 

“Do not look at her” Jeremy hissed, clasping his hands behind him in an effort to keep his temper. “Do not touch her” 

 

“It’s a little late for that don’t ya think?” Mac asked, his lips curling into a smile. “Considering she belongs to me” 

 

“Do NOT say that” 

 

“Ahh but she does. Ya pretty sister has belonged to me since the night of her eighteenth birthday. The night I busted her pussy wide open. Ya should have heard her scream Jeremy. It was like music to my ears. And still she begged for my cock. Ya jealous? That I had her tight little cunt and ya didn’t?”  

 

Mac was waiting for it. He had been expecting it. Hell, he had goaded Jeremy into doing it. So when Jeremy threw the punch, it was almost child’s play for him to evade the throw, grab his arm and propel him into the bar. 

 

“We done here?” Mac growled, holding Jere’s head against the bar, “Or do I need to show ya that ya got no claim on her?”

 

“She’s MY SISTER” Jeremy shot back, struggling in vain to get free of Mac’s grip. 

 

“She’s MINE”.

 

With a final shove of Jeremy’s head down against the bar, Mac released him. Backing away, he crooked his finger in Nissa’s direction, grinning triumphantly at Jeremy. When she stood in front of him, he snapped his fingers. “Knees now Nissa girl”. 

 

**NISSA**

 

She didn’t hesitate. She didn’t break eye contact with him. She moved in front of him and dropped down to her knees at his feet. She knew it was more than likely every eye was currently fixated on her. Just like she knew, this show was for one set of eyes in particular. It didn’t matter. She’d have done the same either way. 

 

“If I told ya to suck my cock right now Nissa girl would ya?” Mac asked, as he stared down at her. 

 

“I would” she replied, “But I would much rather you bend me over the pool table, lift my skirt and fuck me the way I know you want to”. 

 

“Goddammit Carnissa” Jeremy roared, moving to once again yank her away, even as she took Mac’s hand and allowed him to help her rise to her feet. 

  
  


**MATTHEW**

 

“Leave them be Jeremy” Matthew said, appearing behind the other man and laying a restraining hand on his shoulder. “Hasn’t your sister been through enough? Can’t you see that for whatever reason, Mac makes her happy?” 

 

“He’s brainwashed her” Jeremy spat out, glaring at his sister who had moved into the protective embrace of Mac’s arms. 

 

“I’m going to see you in jail or dead for what you’ve done”. 

 

“Yah? And what have I done exactly?” Mac, challenged, despite Nissa quietly begging him to take her home. “I’ve taken nothing ya sister didn’t offer willingly”. 

 

“I can get you charged with kidnapping to start as she was a minor when she fell into your clutches” Jeremy began, a slow smile appearing on his face, “Topped with forced imprisonment and rape. I know what you did to her Mac. I know how you’ve forced yourself on her”. 

 

At his words, Nissa whirled around, stalking towards Jeremy, before raising her hand and slapping him soundly across the face. “You son of a bitch” she hissed. “What the hell is your problem? Why did you come here after all these years just to ruin my life?” 

 

“I’ve come to take you home as I’ve told you repeatedly. I want to keep you safe” 

 

“Mac keeps me safe”

 

Jeremy scoffed, looking at the other man in disdain. “If he kept you safe, I wouldn’t have found you damn near dead now would I? If he kept you safe, I wouldn’t see fresh bruises on you now. Bruises I am damn sure he put on you”. He kept his glare fixated on Mac. 

 

“Tell me asshole, if you’re so good for my sister what have you done for her?” 

 

“I’m a monster” Mac admitted, “Who has tried everything to keep her safe.  I have tried everything to show her how dangerous I am and to scare her into leaving” Mac looked over at Nissa before turning his gaze back to Jeremy. “And when she didn’t, I fell in love with her”. 

  
  



	17. Chapter 17

_ Four Days Later _

**NISSA**

 

She could barely concentrate on what the detectives were asking her. Mac had finally admitted that he loved her. The words she had waited years to hear. She had been overjoyed to say the least, and eager to show him how much his declaration had meant to her every day since. 

 

But this morning, her blissful domestic life had been interrupted by a phone call from Detective Harris asking if she felt up to meeting at the one diner in town so they could speak with her. She agreed, knowing Mac would drop her off on his way to work. 

 

Sliding into the booth across from the two detectives had been a little intimidating, but with the memory of last night replaying in her mind…. 

 

Detective Branner cleared his throat focusing her attention on them once more. 

 

“So do you think you’re up to it?” 

 

“I’m sorry” Nissa offered an apologetic smile, before taking a sip of her tea. “I.. got distracted. What did you say?”

 

The detectives shared a glance, before Detective Branner looked at her, “We think we may have found where you were held that night, and we would like for you to come and take a look. It might… shake something loose” 

 

Nissa drew a shaky breath, “Can it wait?”

 

“We would rather it not. I’m sure you understand” Detective Harris said, laying a sympathetic hand over hers, “We would be there with you every step of the way”. 

 

“It’s just I….” she wanted Mac there desperately, but she knew how important it was that he not be disturbed today. He had another large order to fill. “Can Matthew come with me? He’s a close friend of mine, but not as close as my boyfriend or my brother…” 

 

Again the detectives traded a look, “I don’t see where that would be a problem. Why don’t you give him a call and clear it and he can meet us here?” 

 

“Why is he meeting us here?” Nissa asked, her finger hovering over the call button. 

 

“The place is an abandoned cabin near about forty-five minutes away from here, but so far off the main road its nearly impossible to find it”. 

“Then just how did you find it?” Nissa asked, suddenly suspicious. 

 

“Anonymous tip” Detective Branner said. “Of course we checked it out before calling you and well” he offered her an apologetic smile, “It definitely shows signs of recent use. And some of the things… well they fit what happened to you Miss Daniels”. 

  
  


**MATTHEW**

 

If her call had come as a surprise, Matthew hid it well. He had wanted to ask her why him, especially when she had slipped her hand into his and squeezed, but the detectives had not given him an opening. Of course Branner knew he was Mac’s half-brother, so maybe it was as simple as that. Nissa obviously knew Mac wouldn’t be able to accompany her so she had chosen the next best thing. 

 

As the cabin came into view, Matthew gently dislodged her hand from around his, only to put his arm protectively around her. “Whatever we find in there” he whispered against her hair, “I’m here. I won’t leave you Nissa”. 

 

Detective Harris  held up the police caution tape that formed a perimeter, allowing them to pass underneath it while Detective Branner strode ahead, holding the door open for them. “Take your time” he said as they passed him, “And Miss Daniels? If it becomes too much for you, don’t hesitate to tell us and we’ll get you out of here right away”. 

 

**NISSA**

 

Nissa nodded, pausing to take a deep breath before alongside Matthew she entered the cabin. The fact that it was in an obvious state of disuse was the first thing she noticed. There was a thin layer of dust covering almost every surface. Except for a trail leading from the front door towards the back of the cabin. She could make out what looked like footsteps. And it looked like whoever had been in this cabin last had been dragging something. 

 

“We don’t have to do this” Matthew said, drawing her to a stop and looking down at her in concern. 

 

“You don’t” she said, “But I do. And I want you with me Matt. Considering…” 

 

“Considering. Alright Nissa” 

 

Together they followed the trail left for them until they came to what had been at one time a bedroom. The bed was still there, the frame rusted, and what looked like cut, bloodied ropes wrapped from the headboard. The sheets themselves were an unremarkable beige color, or had been before they had been bloodied. 

“Jesus Christ” Matthew murmured beside her, crossing himself. 

 

Just a few minutes in the doorway of this room was enough to tell something bad had happened here. It wasn’t just the fact that the sourness of it still hung in their air. It wasn’t the bloodied ropes or sheets. The evil of what had happened here still hung in the air. 

 

Nissa, closed her eyes, stepping farther into the room. “I wasn’t the only one” she said after several long minutes. “I can feel them here. The others”. 

 

Letting go off Matthew, she moved about the room herself, touching the bedposts, looking at the things that had been left. It was obvious the crime scene people had been here already, but much of what had been in this room had been left. For her. 

 

She shook her head as she looked at the whips, the canes, the knives that were arranged as if for display. She stopped dead at an empty long-neck beer bottle that had been left on the dresser. 

 

“He shoved that in me” she said, her voice dispassionate. “I remember because he laughed at the thought the glass could break… inside”. She moved closer to the bed, before dropping to her knees, searching for something only she knew would be there. After a moment, she stood up again, holding up a rubber object that looked like an oversized wine stopper. “And he shoved this in my ass”. 

 

Again she went quiet, wandering the room before stopping in front of one of the canes, this one straight and without a curved handle,  “I remember this one” she said, noticing the rust colored spots on it. “If you test it I’m sure you’ll find my blood on it, as well as other… fluids”.

 

“You don’t mean” Detective Harris looked horrified. 

 

“That he used it to violate me?” Nissa asked plainly, “Of course he did. That’s what got him hard. My pain. My screams. The knowledge that I was powerless to stop him”. 

 

“Are you sure?” Detective Branner asked, his pen poised above his notebook. “Can you remember anything else?” 

 

“I’m positive” Nissa began before her eyes unfocused. Detetive Branner threw out his hand, stopping both his partner and Matthew from getting to her. He knew she was seeing, she was remembering…..

  
  



	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dark. It deal with the abuse Nissa suffered at the beginning of the story.

_ Sixteen Days Ago… _

 

**NISSA**

 

Her stomach rolled, and her head ached. Slowly, Nissa tried to sit up her heart stuttering in her chest as she realized she couldn’t move. Her arms and legs were splayed out so that her body made an awkward X on the dirty matress. 

 

“Mac?” she called out softly. This was something he would do. 

 

She smiled as he appeared, she would recognize that old button down shirt anywhere. But why was he keeping his face covered with that kerchief? And why wouldn’t he take that hat off? As he moved closer, her smile faltered. Something was wrong. 

 

“Mac?” 

 

Her head whipped to the side as his palm connected with her face, tears springing to her eyes. “What have I done?” 

 

Mac didn’t respond, instead he let his hands slide over her naked body, touching her as though he hadn’t memorized every curve already. His movements felt clumsy, unnatural, brushing lightly across her nipples instead of pinching. Ghosting down her stomach, not even bothering to rest his palm even for a moment over the child she was carrying. His child. He drifted a finger up her slit, frowning when he found her dry. 

 

Nissa watched as he spit on his fingers, using that to lubricate her entrance. Now real fear began to creep up her spine. She had been scared of Mac plenty of times. She had at first been uninterested in sex with Mac more than once. But she had never, ever, been dry when his fingers had finally slid against her. And Mac wasn’t the type to spit. 

 

“Who are you?” 

 

“Why now surely you recognize your lover?” the second voice called tauntingly from the shadows. “Ya’ve only been fuckin’ him for the last five years”. 

 

She tried to turn her head towards the second voice, it being familiar to her, but she couldn’t see them. A sudden pinch between her legs brought her focus back on Mac, who was slowly working the longneck of a beer bottle into her vagina, his gaze focused on it as it disappeared between her lower lips, pushing forward until her body jerked. 

 

“Mac please, that hurts” 

 

She had never before uttered those words. 

Mac pretended as though he couldn’t hear her, steadily fucking her with the beer bottle, his other hand pressing hard on her abdomen.

 

“Mac STOP” Nissa twisted again, the ropes cutting into her wrists and ankles. “You’re going to hurt the baby” 

 

The bottle was ripped from her body, as his head whipped back towards where the second man waited in the shadows. 

 

“I should’ve known you weren’t man enough for this” the man replied, moving into the room. He wore another outfit similar to Mac, and he too had a kerchief tied over his lower face and a cap pulled down low. “She’s a whore son. The more ya treat her like one, the better she responds”. 

 

“But she’s pregnant” 

 

Now she knew her worst fears were right. This man wasn’t Mac. 

 

“Please” she begged, turning her head to look at the first man, “I don’t know who you are. Please just let me go. I can’t tell anyone anything, I don’t even know where I am….”

 

“SHUT UP” the first man roared, “You are here for one reason and one reason only. I’m sure ya can figure it out. Yer a smart one”. Suddenly, the bottle was forced back into her, the second man taking delight in his actions. 

 

“Please…” her tears flowed freely, “Please stop”. 

 

The men seemed oblivious to her pleas as they took turns violating her with various objects, before the second man fell on top of her, thrusting into her, his hands around her throat, choking her until she nearly lost consciousness before loosening his grip again. 

 

Eventually, the darkness that claimed her was a mercy. Even though the brutality against her didn’t stop. Even though the rapes didn’t stop. She no longer felt it. Her brain had shut off in an attempt to protect itself. There were some forms of evil that just could not be endured. 

 

“Are we finished?” the first man asked after more than two hours had gone by, noting that the girls breathing had turned shallow, that the color of her skin had gone a sickly gray. At first she had moaned in her unconscious state, at first, she had still instinctively tried to protect herself. Protect the life she carried inside of her. But for the last half hour, she had gone still. Had gone silent. 

 

The second man stared down at Nissa in disgust before he turned to the wall behind him, selecting a cane from the various things he had hanging there. Before the first man could object, he brought it down several times across Nissa’s abdomen, each strike seeming harder than the last. When her unconscious body began convulsing and the blood poured from between her legs, the second man tossed the cane aside. “Now we are done. I’ve killed both the bastard and the bitch”. 

 

Darkness had fallen before the first man dared return to the cabin, his adrenaline spiking as he realized she was still alive. Quickly, he set to work cutting the ropes away before gently lifting Nissa into his arms. 

 

“For what it’s worth, I’m sorry. I had no idea he meant to do this to you. I’m dropping you outside the emergency room. I wanted to fuck you Carnissa. I never wanted to kill you”. 

  
  


**NISSA**

_ Present Day _

 

Even as she felt the memory start to fade, as she felt her knees weaken and she heard the detectives voices, the memory of the second man was already fading from her mind. What he had done had been the worse of the two. What he had done to her, and what he had taken from her too horrific to comprehend. Her brain couldn’t handle it.

  
  


**MATTHEW**

_ Present Day _

 

Pushing past the detectives, Matthew gathered her in his arms. “Nissa? Niss?” he gently tapped her cheeks with his hand, “Wake up sweetheart”.

 

Nissa’s eyes opened, although the fear was still present in them. 

 

“Do you remember what happened?” Detective Branner’s worried face appeared in her line of vision. 

 

“I know what happened” she said, flicking her gaze between the detectives. “I don’t remember who did it though…”

 

Matthew gave her hand a subtle squeeze. He had seen the look in her eyes. She knew who had hurt her. 

 

“Detectives” he said, standing and sweeping Nissa into his arms. “If we’re done here, I’m going to take her home. She needs rest”. 

 

The two detectives nodded, Detective Harris giving Nissa’s arm a reassuring pat as Matthew turned from the room. 

 

“It’s ok now Nissa sweetheart. I’ve got ya” he whispered, as her eyes closed once more. 

 

_ Present Day _

 

**MATTHEW**

 

Matthew sat at the side of the bed, occasionally running a cool damp cloth over Nissa’s face. She hadn’t regained consciousness since he had carried her out of the cabin, and he was starting to worry about her.  He took one of her limp hands in his, bringing it to his lips and pressing a chaste kiss to the back of it. 

 

“You need to wake up now” he murmured, “Come on Carnissa, I need you to wake up and tell me what you remember before - “

 

“Before what?” Mac asked from the doorway, his voice dangerously low. “Just what the fuck did you do to her Matthew?” 

 


	19. Chapter 19

_ Present Day _

 

**MAC**

 

Mac stood in the doorway, his fists curled in anger at the sight of his brother sitting at Nissa’s bedside. She appeared to be sleeping, although if that were the case he doubted that Matthew would look so worried. 

 

“I didn’t do anything to her Mac, I swear” Matthew said, jumping up and raising his hands in a sign of surrender. 

 

“And why should I believe you?” Mac asked, advancing on him, grabbing the collar of his shirt and shaking him roughly. “What is wrong with her? Why is she sleeping in the middle of the damn day?”

 

Quickly, Matthew explained what had happened. From the phone call he had gotten from her, to what had happened in the cabin. “I don’t know what all she remembered Mac” he said, watching his brother carefully, “but I do know she didn’t tell those detectives the entire truth”. 

  
  


**NISSA**

 

Nissa shifted slightly in the bed, Mac’s voice calling to her like a beacon in the night. She needed to tell him the truth. Forcing her eyes open, she opened her mouth, her voice barely a whisper as she called his name, but still it was enough. Mac’s eyes flew to hers seconds before he joined her on the bed, cradling her body in his arms as Matthew took hold of her hand once more. 

 

“What happened Nissa girl?” Mac asked, pressing a gently kiss to the top of her head. 

 

“I remembered something. But I …. Matthew can I have some water please?” 

 

Nissa lapsed back into silence as she waited for Matthew to return with the requested glass of water. She drank deeply from the glass before setting it on the nightstand with a shaky hand. “I remembered most of what happened to me” she said softly, “Even the parts that I don’t think I was entirely conscious for. I thought it was you at first” she said, shaking her head now at her own stupidity. “He wore that camouflage button down I bought you the first Christmas I spent here. He touched me like he had every right to, but it wasn’t your touch Mac. My body didn’t respond to him the way it does to you, and that’s when I knew. I knew it wasn’t you” 

 

“Who?” the word was spit like a command. 

 

Nissa took a deep breath, to speak his name would be to condemn him to death. But still. Mustering her courage, she met Mac’s gaze straight on and whispered “Jason”. 

 

**MATTHEW**

 

“Jason?” Matthew replied, looking perplexed. Of the names he had expected her to say, this unknown one was a surprise to him. “Who the fuck is that?”

 

“This asshole from the bar” Mac said, looking up at him, the expression on his face murderous. “I caught him touching her one night a few months back”.

 

“Mac” Matthew shook his head, “I know what you’re thinking and you can’t. Let me handle this Mac. Nissa needs you”.

 

Mac shook his head, “I’m going to kill him Matthew. And ya can cover for me or not” 

 

**MAC**

_ One week later _

 

It had taken a little over a week for him to find the little bastard. Apparently, Nissa wasn’t the only one who was adept at covering their tracks. But now he waited in the shadows, his anger near to boiling over, his control close to snapping. With one final adjustment to the leather gloves he wore, Mac let out a calming breath. He was going to need it. 

 

When the young man finally returned home, Mac was on him before he had a chance to flip on a light, slamming him against the wall, his fist plowing into his face.

 

“Why’d ya do it?” 

 

“D...d….do what?” Jason stuttered.

 

“Why’d ya hurt her?” 

 

“I never hurt anyone!”

 

Mac smiled as he jerked Jason’s head back by the hair before slamming his head back the wall. “Now’s not the time to lie to me asshole” he snarled. “Why did ya hurt my girl?” 

 

“Because I wanted to. Because I could. After all, she’s just a whore.” 

 

Mac tossed the boy away from him, sending him sprawling onto the floor. “I’d choose my words very carefully right now Jason” 

 

“She was. She led me on. All those nights at the bar” he smirked as much as he could with a split lip. “That night you caught me fingering her?” he laughed. “God she was so wet, so responsive to me. I bet I could have fucked her right there in the shadows if you hadn’t come along. And yes, maybe I got a little carried away that day I kidnapped her. But do you have any idea what it felt like Mac? To see her throwing herself at you? What are you?” Jason sneered, “Except a piece of shit? She deserves better than you. I saw the scars on her body. I know what you did to her”. Now he shrugged, “I just gave her a few of my own. And Mac?” The look in Jason’s eyes became triumphant. “I think you should know. I made her cum too”. 

 

The anger Mac experienced in that moment was unlike anything he had ever known. He was furious, he was confused. Nissa had been raped. She had been hurt, he had seen that with his own eyes. And yet was it possible she had enjoyed it? 

 

His hands curled around the other man’s throat as he lunged at him, squeezing until he felt Jason’s windpipe give way. Even then he held on, grinning as he watched the man’s life leave his eyes. Only when he was sure the other man was dead did he set the stage and exit the house. He wanted to go home to her, he wanted answers, but he knew he had to lay low for awhile. 

 

 

**NISSA**

**_ Two days later _ **

Matthew was with Nissa when the call came in. Jason’s body had been found in his house, deceased. Jason’s fingerprints had also been found on the beer bottle that had been left at the cabin. The police knew he had been there, they knew what he had done. And now as they put it he was conveniently dead, and Nissa needed to come into the station now to answer their questions, or they would be issuing a warrant for her arrest. Defeated, she had looked at him with wide eyes, before asking Matthew to take her in. If she had to go to jail for what Mac had done, she would. After all. Mac had done it for her. Her only regret was that he hadn’t come back to the house so she would have the chance to see him one last time. 


	20. Chapter 20

**MAC**

 

Mac paced the length of the dirty motel room, his emotions a jumble. He wanted to go home immediately and beat the truth out of that girl. His hands itched to touch her flesh, to see it redden under his palms. The rational part of him knew that the words that asshole had spewed were lies. The irrational part of him wondered about them. How much of the story she told him was true, and how much of it was fabricated to save her own ass? That girl of his was a cunning one indeed. He had no doubt she would have sold out her own brother if it meant saving her own skin. 

 

Whipping his phone out of his pocket he called her. The demons inside of him clawing to get out when her phone repeatedly went to voicemail. “Goddammit Nissa ya best call me back now”. When five minutes had passed and she still had not answered he called her four more times. Each message getting angrier than the last until finally, he had had it. “Starting now for each minute that goes by that ya do not call me back Nissa girl, I’m gonna beat ya with whatever I can get my hands on”. 

 

Ten minutes later, his frantic call went to his brother instead.

 

“Nissa where is she?” he demanded as soon as Matthew had answered. “Put her on the phone now” 

 

“I can’t do that Mac” Matthew said calmly, “She’s in talking to the police”

 

“About what?”

 

“About Jason. They brought her in for questioning in his death”. 

 

Mac let out a string of curses. He hadn’t meant to involve her in this. Dammit he should have known better. What if she went to jail for what he did? What if she sold him out to save herself? 

 

“I’m laying low out at the old motel just off the interstate” he told his brother in a voice that left no room for argument. “The minute she’s done with the police I want her in your car and I want her brought here. I’ve got some questions of my own for her”. 

 

**NISSA**

 

Nissa was tired, she was hungry, but mostly she was pissed off. She had spent hours down at the police station with the two detectives asking her every variation of the same question they could think of. No Mac was not home. No she did not know where he was. He was out making a delivery. He had been gone the night Jason was killed. No she did not know who else would have wanted him dead aside from herself. Unfortunately, she had neither the knowledge of his whereabouts, nor the physical strength to have carried out the deed herself, but if they thought she was sad over the bastards demise, they had another thing coming. Eventually, they had had no choice but to let her go. They couldn’t prove Mac had anything to do with it, if she was telling the truth and he had been gone all week. And they certainly knew she hadn’t done it. Seeing Matthew outside waiting for her, she smiled, rising up on her tiptoes to brush her lips across his cheek. “Thanks for coming to get me” she murmured, frowning slightly when he didn’t respond. 

 

“What’s wrong Matthew?” she asked looking worriedly up at him. “I think it would be best if you turn your phone on” was all he said before opening her door and gesturing that she should get in the car. 

 

Nissa’s eyes widened as she listened to the voicemails Mac had left her, each sounding more angry, and dare she say it more unhinged than the last. Tears began to pool in her eyes, after the day she had had a fight with Mac was the absolute last thing she wanted. She tried calling him back, knowing he would understand, and letting out a choked laugh when this time, she was sent to his voicemail. 

 

“That’s just rich” she complained, as she ended the call, “He jumps my ass for not being at his beck and call and then he doesn’t answer the phone when I call him. “I’d do my very best to reign that temper of yours in Carnissa” Matthew said as he started the engine and pulled away from the police station. “I spoke to Mac myself, in fact he demanded I bring you to him when you were done here. He’s…” Matthew blew out a breath, “I don’t know what he is right now, but you would be doing yourself a favor if you go in accepting whatever he throws at you tonight. I don’t want to see you hurt anymore than you have been, and tonight? The way he was ranting and raving? I don’t think he’s in total control of himself anymore Carnissa”. 

 

Nissa nodded, wondering if Matthew really knew his brother at all. Sure there were times when Mac came across as angry, hell there were times he came across as unhinged, but she always knew how to talk him down, and then distract him from whatever it was that had raised his ire to begin with.

 

When Matthew pulled to a stop in the motel parking lot, Nissa shot him a look. “Aren’t you coming in?” 

 

“No, I think it's best I don’t. Just… please be careful Nissa”.

 

“Always am” 

 

Nissa slid out of the car, shutting the door and waving to Matthew as he drove off, before she turned. Belatedly she realized she didn’t know what room Mac was staying in. She turned to go to the office to ask, when she heard one of the motel doors opening. 

 

“Nissa” she turned, seeing Mac illuminated in the doorway.

 

“Come”

 

The one word command sent shivers down her spine, even as a bolt of lust shot straight to her core. Mac was definitely in a mood tonight. And there was going to be hell to pay. Obediently, she walked towards him, her gaze focused on her feet and her hands clasped in front of her. She wished she had thought to braid her hair, he often liked to loop the braid around his hand as he fucked her. 

 

She had barely heard the click of the lock as he slid the bolt home before his hand shot out, grabbing her hair and spinning her roughly around. 

 

“Ya secret is out ya filthy cunt” he spit, his eyes flashing angrily. She could smell the whiskey on his breath, she could see the little container he kept his personal stash of meth in. 

 

Forgetting Matthew’s warning, she glared up at him, “What the fuck are you talking about?”


	21. Chapter 21

**MAC**

Mac stared down at the girl before him. The defiant gleam in her eyes made his lips pull up in a feral resemblance of a smile. He would see her cower in fear before him tonight. Perhaps that had been the problem all along. He had treated her differently from the whores he fucked before. Then again he had thought she was different, and here she was, just like the rest of him. He wanted another hit, but he had to keep some of his wits about him. He settled instead for grabbing the bottle of whiskey from the bedside table and taking a healthy swallow. 

 

“Before I killed him, Jason imparted some information to me that I’ve found quite interesting” 

 

“Ok? And what did that asshole have to say?” 

 

Mac advanced on her, crowding her and forcing her to step back until her back was against the door. 

 

“That he made ya cum. He made it sound like ya enjoyed what he did to ya. Did ya Nissa? Did ya enjoy it?” 

 

“What? That’s crazy! Mac I never! You know I would never!” 

 

“Do I?” 

 

“Oh you son of a bitch!” Nissa threw a wide punch to his face, which he easily blocked before slamming her into the door hard enough to make her teeth rattle. 

 

“How dare you” she hissed. 

 

“Ya got no reason to be mad at me Nissa girl. Ya brought this on yaself. First ya unfaithful to me Then ya go runnin ya mouth to the cops about me” he sneered, “Shame, I’m really gonna miss that pussy of yours”. 

 

“I was never willingly unfaithful to you Mac, you KNOW that” Nissa looked up at him, her eyes pleading, begging him to see the truth in them. “As for the police, I was forced to the station. They questioned me for hours Mac, but I didn’t tell them shit about you. I love you”. 

 

“Ya a liar. Just like everyone else” his hands curled around her delicate throat, squeezing, lifting her off her feet. Nissa fought against him, her nails scouring his arms, as she slapped against him, left with little choice, Nissa brought her leg up, getting a solid hit to Mac’s balls. 

 

He dropped her, a howl of pain escaping his lips as she twisted away from him, running into the bathroom and bolting the door behind her. A few seconds later she heard him throwing himself against it by but then it was too late. She had the window open, and she was already out of it, running for her life when the door was finally flung open.

  
  


**MATTHEW**

Matthew was sitting at a truck-stop diner when the call from Nissa came in. He could barely tell what she was saying, but he knew she was frantic. Desperate. 

 

“Need you now” 

 

“Nissa what is going on?”

 

“Mac. He tried to kill me” 

 

“What!?” Matthew was on his feet, tossing some money on the formica table to cover his meal before he raced to his car, twisting the key and stomping on the gas, a trail of dust and gravel shooting up behind the tires as he peeled out, praying he reached her before Mac found her again. Obviously it had been a mistake to deliver her to him. 

  
  


**NISSA**

She could barely breathe from the exertion of running from Mac. Her throat felt like it was on fire, and for once she knew if he caught her she would die. She didn’t know why she called Matthew. She didn’t want to drag him into her problems with his brother. But she needed help. And she would be damned if she called Jeremy for anything after the way he treated her. 

 

Seeing headlights up ahead, she pulled herself back into the shadows, holding her breath as she waited to see if the vehicle was Matthew’s. Her pulse quickened as she recognized it, and she moved to make herself visible, to get his attention, when suddenly she was being yanked back by her hair, Mac’s hand clamping over her mouth to keep her silent. Angrily, she bit his hand, only to be rewarded with the sound of his laughter in her ear. 

 

“Now why Nissa girl, if ya as innocent as ya claim to be, is my dear brother running to ya rescue? Ya fucking him too?” 

 

She struggled against him, stomping her foot down on his, twisting and clawing at every part of him she could reach. She felt his hardness pressing against her, but instead of exciting her, it fueled her desperation to get away. 

 

“Ya know, maybe I’ll have ya one last time” he purred in her ear. “Maybe I’ll strangle the life out of ya as I cum…” his hand slid down, cupping her sex through her jeans, “Would ya like that Nissa girl? I think ya would”

 

“I think”. The sound of Matthew cocking his gun behind them made both parties freeze. “That you should let her go. Let get go Mac, and let’s go somewhere we can calmly sort this out, or so help me, I will shoot you. I won’t kill you, but I will make sure the pain is unbearable. And that’s before I haul your pathetic ass to the police station and tell them everything I know about you. What’s it going to be Mac?” 

 

Mac sneered, but he shoved Nissa to the ground and held up his hands, doing a little backward dance away from her. 

 

“By all means then, let’s see if the two of ya can talk yer way outta this”. 


	22. Chapter 22

**MATTHEW**

 

Back in the motel room, Matthew rubbed his aching temples. The pair of them were going to give him a headache with their constant back and forth. And hadn’t he warned her to keep her mouth shut for once? 

 

“I should have the pair of you thrown in jail for being a public nuisance. I won’t, but I should. Nissa I fucking told you to watch your mouth didn’t I? But no. It would seem you haven’t shut it since I’ve been here”. 

 

“Mac started it” Nissa said, realizing as soon as the words slipped out that she sounded like a petulant child. 

 

“Mac started it? Are you being serious right now?” his annoyed gaze whipped to his brother’s amused one. “What the hell did you say to her?” 

 

Mac shrugged, taking a swig from the whiskey bottle. “I just told her what our dearly departed Jason told me” 

 

“Mac, I have to say, you’re not making much sense right now” Matthew began only to have Nissa cut him off. 

 

“The stupid son of a bitch accused me of enjoying what was done to me. All because some asshole in the last minutes of his life told him he made me cum”. 

 

“Watch your tone of voice” Mac began, standing as though he was going to lunge for her again. 

 

“Mac you really are a stupid son of a bitch” Matthew said, throwing up his hands. “You really need to lay off the meth. And the alcohol. You’re losing what little brain cells you had to start with.” 

 

“Who the fuck” Mac shifted towards Matthew. “Do you think you are?” 

 

“Probably one of the few people that can make you see fucking sense”. Matthew motioned Nissa over, “Come here Nissa”. 

 

Slowly she walked over to him, her eyes weary, untrusting, and after everything she had been through, who could blame her? 

 

“Look at her Mac. Take a damn good look”. 

 

Mac and Nissa eyed each other. 

 

“I see a whore”

 

Matthew sighed, moving behind her before he ran his hands down her arms, she flinched at the contact. Slowly, he ran his hands back up her arms, keeping his eyes on Mac. 

 

“Get your hands off my woman” Mac growled.

 

“But she’s not yours is she Mac? What did you just call her? A whore? Isn’t that right? Didn’t I catch you threatening her Mac? So what do you care if I touch her?” Matt brought his nose to her neck, nuzzling gently against her skin. “What is it to you if I take her right here right now?” 

 

Nissa started to move away, but Matt wrapped an arm around her middle pulling her back against him. 

 

“I said” Mac growled stalking across the room towards them, “Get your damn hands off of her!” 

 

At the last second, Matt pushed Nissa out of the way, grabbing his brother and slamming him against the wall. 

 

“Is your head back on straight yet?” he asked, “Tell me now. Because I swear Mac I see you lay hands on her again like you did in that alley and it will be the last thing you ever do!” 

 

“Always the white knight are you?” Mac spit back. “Yes my head is on straight. Now leave”. 

 

“Oh, I’m going to leave alright. But I’m taking her with me. I don’t trust you’re fully in possession of a rational mental state. Tomorrow will be soon enough to see her. I mean it Mac. Leave her alone”. 

 

Gripping Nissa’s arm, Matthew pulled her out of the door, but not before she turned her head, watching Mac as he stood in the center of the room, his hands uncurling from the fists he had made. 

 

**MATTHEW**

 

“I don’t think I will ever understand what you see in him Carnissa” Matthew said, casting a worried look over at her as she sat on the end of her bed. Against his better judgement, she had convinced him to rent a room at the same motel Mac was staying at. One floor up, and on the opposite side of the motel, but it was still too close for comfort. He knew what his brother was capable of just as she did. Hell, she probably knew BETTER than he did. 

 

Nissa shrugged, “It’s complicated” she said, looking over at him, “And a long story” 

 

Without breaking eye contact he shrugged, and smiled. “Well darlin’ it’s not like we don’t have all night…”

 

NIssa laughed, as he had meant her to. “You know what he’s like Matt” she said with a shrug of her own. 

 

“An asshole?”

 

“Charismatic. When I wants to be at least. And he’s always made me feel safe. Even now…”

 

“I saw you two together once” Matthew blurted out, before he averted his gaze. “He had cut you…”

 

A small smile appeared on her face, “While I won’t point out that that doesn’t exactly narrow it down, I know”

 

“You know?” Matthew sputtered looking over at her.

 

“Of course we knew Matt. Do you really think Mac would leave himself that vulnerable? To anyone?”

 

“And here I thought he was going to kill me if he ever found out”. 

 

“He may have if you had tried to join in” she joked, before her gaze narrowed on his. “My god you wanted to didn’t you?” she asked, a beautiful smile curving her lips. 

 

Matt laughed, “So tell me Carnissa, just how did a beautiful girl like you end up with my loser brother?” 

 

Nissa was quiet for several moments, before she laid back on the bed, folding her hands behind her head. “You know I ran away from home correct?” 

 

“I heard something about it yes” he said dryly. “I’ve only been Jeremy’s partner on the force for the last few years”. 

 

Nissa smiled, “I ended up here. In Mac’s house. I’m sure you know how it used to look….” she shrugged, “In any case he found me, took me in and took care of me. Just knowing I was under his protection kept the other men away from me. And that was before I started fucking him”. 

 

Matt licked his lips, “And after?” 

 

Nissa looked over at him, “By then everyone avoided me altogether”. 

 

Matthew frowned, taking a moment to collect his thoughts, before he turned, watching her once more. “Wasn’t that lonely?” he asked finally.

 

“No. Not especially. In a lot of ways it was easier not to have to hear the things people said about him, about us. Some of the women were jealous” she said, shaking her head and laughing a little at the memory. “The same women who called me naive, who called me some of the vilest things I’ve ever heard in the same breath wondered why me and why not them”. 

 

“I must admit, I didn’t think you’d stick around as long as you have” Matthew admitted, “Most don’t. Hell most don’t even stay in the same town as him longer than a day or two”. 

 

“And you’ve honestly figured out why that is? Come on Matthew, you’re an intelligent man”. 

 

Once again they lapsed into a companionable silence. Matthew thought of all he had heard about his brother, of all he knew first hand about him. About Nissa. And it hit him. 

 

“It’s because you understand him isn’t it?” he said softly, “It’s because you’re the only one who looks and sees him. And accepts him. Your demons call to his”.

 

He heard her soft laughter. “Exactly”.


	23. Chapter 23

**MAC**

 

Mac awoke to the sound of thunder rattling the windows of his room. His head ached like the devil, and his mouth felt like it was stuffed full of cotton. Slowly, he allowed himself to replay the events of the night. He remembered the fear in Nissa’s eyes. The way she had run from him. He remembered vile things Jason had told him before he had killed the bastard. And then it hit him. Matthew was right. Nissa was a lot of things. But she was his. He just needed to remind her. 

 

Breaking into the motel office was child’s play. Figuring out which room his brother had rented was even easier. It had taken him a few minutes to locate the spare key, but soon he was on his way, moving like a shadow, the rain covering the thud of his boots as he pounded up the staircase to the rented room. The lights were off. 

 

Perfect. 

 

Sliding the key into the lock, Mac eased it open, a flash of lightning perfectly illuminating the room for a second. A second was all he needed to see her. She was curled into the second bed. Her hair fanned across the pillows. He crossed the room, kneeling reverently by her bedside, tracing a finger down the curve of her face. 

 

“Wake up Nissa” he whispered against her ear. 

 

He felt her stir, her eyes widening as he covered her mouth with his palm. “I’m here to take ya downstairs where ya belong.” When she started to shake her head, he slid his second hand up to grip her throat, applying a light pressure. “I’m not asking ya. Now get ya ass up and follow me. Ya make any noise, try to alert my brother in any way and I’ll throw ya over the railing ya understand?” 

 

**NISSA**

 

Nissa shook her head to show her understanding before she stood on shaky legs and followed Mac out the door. She felt her body tremble as they walked through the rain, back down to the room she had vacated only hours before. She entered before he did, fearful of turning her back on him, but knowing she had to. 

 

She had already run once. She would not do so again. 

 

It was only when she heard him shut the door did she finally turn to face him. She lifted her chin, giving him the haughtiest look she could manage. “What do you want Mac?”

 

“I want what’s mine” 

 

“I’m sorry, and that would be?” 

“Don’t play stupid with me Nissa girl. Ya know what I want”. 

 

“The services of a whore?” she asked him, a false sweetness to her voice, “Very well, but I am afraid I’ll have to ask for payment in advance this time”. 

 

Nissa watched the furious look appear in his eyes as he stalked towards her, her face betraying nothing of her inner thoughts as he gripped her wrists. 

 

“That smart mouth is gonna get ya in trouble one of these days” he warned her, his lips twisting into something that was more snarl than smile as she held his gaze.

 

“Are you not he one who called me a whore less than” she flicked her gaze to the clock on the nightstand, “five hours ago? You said you were done with me remember Mac?”

 

“Ya know damn well that I didn’t mean it” 

 

“Do I?” Nissa cocked her head, studying him. “Funny, I seem to remember you choking me in this very room. And not in your usual way” she said anticipating his response. “I also remember you chasing me into an alleyway, and threatening to kill me after you fucked me. You were out of control Mac. I won’t do this anymore”. Her voice broke, “I can’t. There isn’t much I haven’t let you do to me the last five years. There isn’t much I haven’t welcomed. But if you can’t look me in the eye and tell me you know I have been faithful to you then there is nothing left for me. For us. I may as well go back to Virginia with Jeremy”. 

 

Mac was silent for so long Nissa began to worry that he was going to tell her to go on back with her brother. 

 

“Ya knew what I was when ya let me fuck ya that first time” he finally said. 

 

“No” she argued softly, “I knew what you wanted me to think”. 

 

It was stupid. She knew it. She knew she shouldn’t do it and yet she moved to him, resting her hand against the side of his face. 

 

“You’re an asshole Mac” she said, “And you’re a Sadist. But you are not a monster. I gave myself to you willingly. There have never been secrets between us. I know what you saw Jason do to me at the bar, and I took my punishment from you as you saw fit. But what he did to me in that dirty cabin? I was not a part of that. He cost us our child Mac” the laugh that issued from her was humorless,  “You probably think he did you a favor with that” she glared at him, “But if that isn’t enough for you, then here you go” she stepped back from him, although her gaze never left his, “you are the only one ever able to make me achieve an orgasm. And that includes when I tried doing it myself.”

 

**MAC**

 

When she spoke, he could detect no hint of deceit in her words. Maybe Matthew was right. Maybe he should lay off the meth. One thing was certain, he had nearly lost the one thing that made his life worth living. 

 

“I won’t apologize” he said instead of any of the million other things that came to mind. 

 

“I don’t expect you to” she moved as though she was going to walk away from him again, leaving him to the storm that still raged outside. He could see her hardened nipples underneath the simple tank top she wore to sleep in. He knew the boy shorts she wore barely covered her ass cheeks, and left little to the imagination. She was soaking wet, her clothes clinging to her like a second skin.

 

“Where ya think ya going?” he asked her. 

 

“Back upstairs. You heard Matthew. After everything that has happened, it’s probably for the best we sleep apart tonight. Good night Mac” 

 

Nissa rose up on her toes to press a kiss to his cheek before she slipped out the door and into the storm. 

  
  



	24. Chapter 24

**NISSA**

 

Nissa jumped as a flash of lightning lit up the night sky only moments after she shut the door behind her. Mac had been crazy for dragging her out in the storm, but then, when wasn’t he? At a near run, she had just laid her hand on the banister and raised her foot to climb the stairs when she was yanked backward, rough hands pushing her against the stucco wall and Mac’s mouth on hers. She barely had time to register what was happening before his mouth had moved down, covering her breast through the soaking material of her shirt. Her nipple pebbled even more once the heat of his mouth enveloped it, and she let out a soft moan, bringing her hands up to run over his shoulders, holding his head against her breast. She knew she shouldn’t allow him to take these liberties after the abysmal way he had treated her earlier, the horrid things he had said, but she had always been powerless against him. 

 

“More” she murmured, arching her body towards him, sliding one hand from his head to his pants, fumbling with the button. “I need more Mac”

 

“Ya’ll take what I give ya” Mac growled, nipping at her neck even as he tugged her boyshorts to the side, his fingers deftly sliding along her slit. “God ya so wet for me” he growled against her skin. Slowly, he slid two fingers into her warmth, moving them at a torturously slow pace even as his thumb grazed over her sensitive bud. “Ya want this cock?” Mac asked her, rubbing her clit, enjoying the various moans that she let out. 

 

“Yes. Please Mac”

 

“Now that's more like it” Mac said, unzipping his pants and pulling out his cock, lifting her leg up as he slid his fingers out of her and his cock into her in one fluid movement. Mac pummeled her with his cock, enjoying the knowledge that even as he pleasured her, the stucco wall he was slamming her against was leaving its mark on her back. A light in his peripheral vision had him turning his head, a wicked grin twisting his lips as he realized the light was coming from one of the rooms. He could see the silhouette in the window and knew it was his brother. Knew that he was looking for Nissa. Probably worried for her. Although the rain was heavy enough he knew it was a near impossibility, a part of him hoped Matthew could see them. He didn’t like the way his brother looked at her. He wanted him to see her being claimed. He wanted Matt to know she would always be his.

  
  


**MATTHEW**

 

Matt let the curtain fall back, cursing himself a fool. Of course it was too much to ask for that Nissa stay put overnight. The girl was a bloody bigger fool than he originally thought. It was just more proof that Mac was like a drug to her. Hopefully her addiction didn’t get her killed. He had just laid down and turned the light off when he heard her slip back into the room, shutting the door and locking it. ‘At least the little fool hadn’t gotten herself killed’ he thought, turning over on his side determined to ignore her. Keeping his eyes closed, he listened as she moved to her bag, the zipper like an explosion in the quiet room before he heard her softly close the door to the bathroom. A minute later, he heard the shower run. Listening to the sound of the storm outside, and trying to ignore the ways he wanted to raise hell with her, he took a deep breath and focused on relaxing and breathing until he drifted back off to sleep. 

 

The storm had tapered off, the first rays of morning desperate to break through the clouds when Matt felt the bed dip beside him. He knew it was Nissa even before she softly called him name. “What’s the matter?” his voice was still slurred with sleep. 

 

“I had a bad dream” she said, curling against his side. “Can I sleep with you?” 

 

“I don’t think that is a good idea, if Mac found out…”

 

Nissa laughed softly, “Mac will be asleep hours yet Matthew” she said, her hand sliding down his chest, over his stomach until he felt her small hand touching his cock through his boxers. 

 

“Nissa!” Matthew jerked away from her, “What the hell are you playing at?” 

 

In the dim light, he could see her, her hair mussed from sleep, one strap of her tank top hanging off her shoulder. He could see the outline of her breasts, her hardened nipples pressing against the material. “I want you Matthew” she said softly, “Don’t pretend you don’t want me”. 

 

Matt groaned, “Nissa we can’t” he said, “Surely you know that”

 

“What I know” she said, sliding her hand over, drawing his manhood and lightly beginning to stroke him, “Is that right now I want nothing more than to have you inside of me. I’m so tired Matthew. I’m tired of wondering every day if it will be the day Mac finally goes too far. I’m tired of being fucked like a whore just because his dick is hard. I want to feel something Matthew.” she moved closer, her lips brushing against his as she whispered “I want you to make love to me”

 

“Mac can never know” Matthew said, his eyes searching hers in the darkness before he tangled his hand in her hair and brought her mouth down to his. His kiss was gentle, his tongue lightly tracing along the seam of her lips, asking rather than demanding entrance. When she opened for him, her tongue playfully tangled with his even as her hand continued to stroke him. Gently Matt disengaged her hand before chucking his boxers and tshirt off the bed, his eyes darkening in pleasure as he watched Nissa discard her own clothes. 

 

“God you’re beautiful” he murmured, lowering his head to her breast and suckling her even as his hand came up to lavish attention on her other breast, molding it in his hand and tweaking her nipple causing her moans to arouse him even more. 

 

With a seductive smile, Nissa pushed him back down onto the bed before she straddled him, lining him up with her entrance before slowly sinking down on him, taking him into her wet heat. 

 

“God Matt” she murmured, slowly rocking her hips, feeling every inch of his impressive length. 

 

“You don’t know how long I’ve waited for this moment” Matt murmured, arching into her thrusts, forcing her to take him as deep as she could. “How long I’ve dreamt of having you just like this”. With a groan, Matt slid his hands up her hips to cup her breasts, before he sat up, driving into her as his mouth found hers once more. 

 

“You’re perfect Carnissa” Matthew murmured. His lips moving to her neck, “Absolutely fucking perfect”. 

 

“Yes Matt” Nissa let her head fall back, increasing her pace against him as she felt her orgasm begin to build, “Just like that Matthew”, she let out a keening moan as her body convulsed around him, causing him to pound into her harder, drawing a second, more powerful orgasm from her body seconds after the first. Minutes later, Matt let out a guttural groan as his cock stiffened before he shot his seed deep within her. 

 

Their mouths fused together once more, they continued rocking against each other, joined in the most primal of ways, enjoying the aftershocks of their lovemaking when suddenly there was a pounding at the door. 

 

“Matt” Mac’s voice drifted into the room from the other side of the door. They were fucked. Well and truly. The room reeked of sex, and in his passion Matt had left a hickey on her neck, a bright red mark that may as well be a flashing neon sign. 

 

“Goddammit Matthew! Nissa! Open the goddamn door!” Mac’s voice was louder now, as was the pounding that rattled the door. 

 

Matt’s eyes shot open, and he bolted upright in bed, just as Nissa flung the door open. “For fucks sake Mac some of us are trying to sleep. What the hell do you want?” 

 

Mac strode into the room, pausing long enough to kiss Nissa deeply. “It's time to go home Nissa girl”.

 

Matt let out a sigh of relief. Sure it was exceedingly embarrassing to have had a wet dream at his age, but it sure as hell beat the alternative.

  
  
  



	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been trying to extend their story for a long time now. The good news? I will be working on a new Mac/Nissa story focusing on their beginning soon. The bad news? Here it is. The final chapter.

Six months later  
NISSA

Nissa hummed to herself as she straightened up the house. Things were as much back to normal as they could be. Jason had been dealt with, his confession of guilt in what had happened to her had gone a long way to restoring her peace of mind. Jeremy had also reluctantly left, returning back home as she had given him an ultimatum. Either he leave her and Mac in peace and she would be amenable to phone calls and the occasional visit with him, or she and Mac would disappear again. The choice had been his. 

The knock on the door brought her back to reality, and she moved without hesitation, flinging it open when she saw Mac’s father standing there. 

“Hey Walt, Mac isn’t here right now” she began, her smile faltering a bit when she took in the expression on his face. “What is it? What’s wrong?”

“I’ve waited a long time to finish what I started you little bitch” Walter said, backhanding her across the face before forcing his way into the house, slamming the door behind him. 

WALTER

Walter stood back, admiring his handiwork. Nissa was watching him through fearful eyes, her cheeks tearstained, her arms and legs securely tied to the bedposts so that she lay spread eagle before him. He had made quick work cutting her clothing from her body with Mac’s knife, after all he wanted to admire the scars he had left on her before he finished what he came to do. He laid the knife on the bed, he would be using it on her again. 

“I thought fer sure ya remembered what happened to ya that day in the hospital when you saw me pretending to be that security guard. Too bad I didn’t get the chance to finish ya off then”. 

“Why Walter? Why did you do this?”

“Ya were meant to be mine ya stupid whore. I paid a lot of money fer ya! And yet here comes my worthless offspring parading ya around town. I merely took what I was owed” he sneered down at her, “with interest of course”. 

“But Jason confessed… I don’t… I don’t understand” 

“Jason” Walter spat, “it nearly as worthless as Mac. That dickless wonder couldn’t even get it up after I laid you out for him! No, he confessed to my crime because I told him if he didn’t I would personally gut his four year old sister. It was a perfect plan”. He ran his hands up her legs. “I have to admit Carnissa, yer pussy was tighter than I expected considering I know ya’ve let Mac have you”. 

 

“Fuck you” Nissa spat, pulling and twisting against the ropes that held her down. “You won’t survive this a second time Walter!”

“No, Carnissa, it will be you that don’t survive a second time. A shame really, had ya just come willingly…” he laughed, “no, let’s not lie to each other. Had ya come to me when I paid for ya, I’d have killed ya and buried ya in the desert before my cum dried in ya”. 

Walter leaned down, running his tongue over her side, and up her stomach. “Fear really does make one taste better… perhaps I will take ya one last time. I’d give ya that baby ya want so bad, but ya won’t live long enough to see it born..”

Walter reached for his belt, pausing only when he heard the bedroom door open. 

“Come on now Walter” Jeremy said, resting his hand on the door jam, “We discussed this” without another word, Jeremy raised his gun and fired a single shot, hitting Walter in the chest, the blood spreading too dark, and too quickly to be anything other than a fatal shot. As the old man crumpled to the floor, Nissa let out a sigh of relief.

 

JEREMY

He had warned Walter to stay away from his sister. Too much time had passed after all. Slowly, he made his way to the bed, stopping only long enough to ensure that Walter was well and truly dead. Picking up the knife Walter had discarded, Jeremy made quick work of cutting through the ropes that held Nissa down. 

“Thank you” she had cried, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him close. “Oh Jere, it was horrible! It was Walter this whole time! He conspired with that asshole Jason, but in the end...”

“...... Jason couldn’t get his dick hard enough to fuck you. I know” Jeremy said, running his fingers through her hair. 

“How?” Nissa asked, pulling back and looking up at him, “How did you know that?” 

“Because he was there that night” Matthew said, stepping into the room and raising his own gun, “He’s not your brother Nissa. Not really. You don’t remember why you ran away when you were sixteen do you?”

“My parents were getting a divorce..” Nissa began, tilting her head suddenly as she looked at Jeremy and Matthew. “No wait… mom was”  
“Dead.” Matthew said conversationally from the doorway. “Your mother died when you were a child, and yet you looked so much like her it drove your father insane. I’d been working in Violent Crimes, and I’d had your brother on my radar for awhile. We just couldn’t figure out how he was doing it…”

Matthew smiled apologetically at Nissa, “I’m so very sorry I couldn’t help you before”

“You know nothing!” Jeremy hissed, casting a disgusted glance at Nissa. “That little whore was never right”. 

“You sold her to Walter. Delivery upon her sixteenth birthday. But she outsmarted you didn’t she? She took off before you could deliver her. You’re a right piece of work Jeremy Daniels. Casting accusations at my brother when he did nothing but treat your sister the way you would have had her treated at Walter’s hands. The only difference? Mac hurt her because he’s a sadist. He needs to hurt her to show his love for her. Walter? Would have hurt her because it’s fun. And then he would have killed her”. 

“And I still would have had the money. What good does she do me as is?” Jeremy asked, glaring now at Nissa. “I was lucky enough you ended up here and Walter paid me anything for a chance to fuck you. Knowing you let our brother fuck you”. 

NISSA

Nissa could’t stop the tears flowing from her eyes. Her entire had been a life. Her brother had not protected her. In fact had only searched for her in order to still try and deliver her to Walter. 

His parting words however were like a knife to her heart. 

“Our brother? Jeremy you don’t mean to say Mac is our brother?” 

“And Walter is our father” Jeremy replied, obviously delighting in the look of horror and revulsion on his sister’s face. “That’s right. That child Walter so helpfully rid you of was sired by your own brother. I always knew you were a dirty cunt, but Nissa, you willingly outdid yourself”. 

“But that is where you are wrong” Matthew said, smirking a bit as he stepped farther into the room. “Walter sired you Jeremy. Just as he sired myself and Mac. Three different women, our mothers Jeremy, at the nearly the same time. Nissa’s mother however? Was your mother’s sister. When she died in childbirth and her father couldn’t deal, she was handed over to your mother and step-father as next of kin. You hated me because I kept her from you, well I hate you for what you would have done to her”. 

MAC

There had been something nagging Mac all day, but he couldn’t put his finger on it. He returned home earlier than he usually would, the voices coming from his bedroom 

Mac pushed Matthew out of the way, just as Jeremy lunged forward, the muzzle of his gun flashing with with the round he fired.

Everything happened in slow motion. 

Nissa stared down in horror at what she had done. The man she had called her brother for her entire life was slumped in front of her, the knife she had plunged into him still sticking out of his back. She had killed him, that much was certain. And yet she felt nothing. She felt nothing even as she yanked the blade back, thrusting it again and again into his body. It was only when Matt rested his hand on hers, promising it was over did she stop. She knew in that moment that she was safe, that he would take care of it did she relinquish her hold on it. 

When a pair of strong arms encircled her, she fought against them. Until she slumped against them. The enormity of the sitatition draining the last of the fight from her body.

Jeremy had been the reason she had run away yes, but had she not figured out his intent back then would she have met Mac? She lifted her head, her tears drying up as she met his gaze. 

“Apparently you were right Mac. I was always meant to be yours”. 

Mac pulled her towards him, “I told ya the day we married Nissa girl. Yer mine. Always”.


End file.
